Snape s' fiction
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Una historia nueva.Snape,Harry y una nueva chica llamada Levia forman el centro de esta historia. Momentos comicos, conmovedores y eroticos llevaran a un inesperado final.
1. Chapter 1

"Mas extraño que la realidad".

n/a: Para leer esta historia, tenéis que ser pacientes durante los 2 primeros capítulos, y llegar a la parte interesante, no se desesperen.

Inspirada en un sueño y en el cuento de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas de Carrol Lewis.

Levia siempre se sentaba cerca de un árbol, donde huía de sus responsabilidades y su familia, un enorme árbol, según ella.

Había un clima templado y hacia un poco de brisa.

Ahí estaba la niña, no tan niña, de 13, con cabello largo y negro brillante, cutis pálido, ojos grises y vestía con un vestidito color verde pistache que parecía de una muñeca, medias blancas y zapatitos negros. Ya seria una adolescente pero ella no quería, por eso vestía de aquella forma, de modo que pareciera una niña. Llevaba con ella libros que trataban de las aventuras de un joven mago.

-Ojala la vida fuera tan fácil como la magia-decía la chica mientras tomaba una hoja marchita.

De pronto apareció un gato de pelaje canela, un gato muy grande que se dirigía hacia un agujero en el árbol.

- ¡Oh gatito ven…!-y lo persiguió.

El gato se metió en una especie de madriguera y Levia hizo lo mismo, se metió como pudo, cayo, resbalo y cuando por fin toco tierra firme vio que era una especie de pasadizo.

-¿En que me habré metido…?-se dijo mirando a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro, de eso no había duda, y pronto oyó al gato maullar-¿Dónde estas?.

El gato siguió maullando, Levia lo siguió con el oído, de vez en cuando chocando y tropezando.

Hasta que llego a lo que parecía un sótano…podía ver un poco mas,

pudo ver al gato subir las escaleras dirigiéndose para la casa.

-Creo que no fue buena idea seguirte-le dijo la chica al gato en tono de reprensión con un toque infantil. Pero sin embargo lo siguió.

Cuando por fin llego a la casa sintió escalofríos, estaba abandonada…era muy frió-Debo buscar una salida¡ya! No me imagino estar aquí sola.

Así que busco y busco…hasta que por fin ¡la encontró!...y salio a un espeso bosque.

-Ahora¿como haré para salir de aquí?. A ver…-y empezó a pensar-

No veo humanos por aquí cerca… ¡¿como era¡Debería estudiar mas!.

Levia que había leído varios libros que incluyan esa clase de situación, no recordaba ninguno…de hecho casi no se acordaba de nada.

-¡No!...me tendré que quedar aquí por toda la eternidad-y empezó a llorar, tenia el rostro totalmente empapado, hasta que recibió respuesta a su suplica… ¡vio humo!. A lo lejos, alguien estaba cerca para ayudarla-por fin-dijo sollozando y secándose las lagrimas.

Se fue orientándose por el humo…cruzándose el enorme bosque, mientras pasaba por ahí miro muchas lechuzas volando entre los árboles.

-Que raro, nunca había visto tantas…

Llego a su destino, pero no era solo un lugar¡era un pueblo entero!.

Ya no se sentía tan mal, había otra gente, que por cierto vestía muy raro.

Con largas túnicas y sombreros, que iba de aquí a allá. Ese lugar le recordaba algo…vio las distintas tiendas, camino y vio un lugar que le llamo la atención ¡era una dulcería grandiosa!..

-¡Wow¡Que dulces!-dijo viendo el interior del establecimiento-¡Como me gustaría probar alguno!.

-¿En serio…?-dijo la voz de un muchacho.

Levia volteo a ver al tipo que le había hablado, un muchacho de cabello negro, como de 16 o 17 años, con gafas, ojos verdes y una brillante cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

-Hey¿como te llamas?.

Levia tartamudeo unos segundos y luego:

-Levia.

-Que especial…entonces ¿te gustaría algún dulce?.

-Pues si… ¡nunca había visto otros iguales!.

-Pues entra vamos, te comprare algunos.

Y entraron a la dulcería era espectacular y un dulce olor flotaba en el aire.

-Y ¿como que te gustaría?.

-Eh...no se, no se de ninguna.

-Que tal una meigas fritas o que tal unas grageas de todos los sabores, caramelos rellenos de nata...

-Mira-señalo una gran paleta de chocolate y miel con una hermosa envoltura.

-¡Ah! Si tu quieres.

Era increíble como ese muchacho la había aceptado y le había comprado lo que ella eligió. Levia miraba al muchacho con entusiasmo, era tan amable…

-Ninguno de nosotros encuentra la amabilidad en este mundo ¿verdad?… ¿y cuantos años tienes?.

-Ah…tengo-y entonces la chica mintió-tengo 11 años.

Este la miraba con una mirada inquisidora.

-Dime la verdad-dijo el chico como si pudiera leer el pensamiento.

-Ah…-sintió algo de miedo-Lo siento, tengo 13, 13 y medio.

-Pero ¿por que mientes?.

-No me gusta decir mi edad… ¡no me agrada eso de crecer!.

-No esta tan malo, bueno...

-Bueno para mi si.

-¿Por eso vistes así?.

Levia parecía una muñeca con esa vestimenta.

-¿Y de donde vienes?.

-En realidad no lo se…entre por un árbol, siguiendo a un gato y termine en una fea casa que esta a las a fueras del bosque…

-¿La casa de los gritos?.

-¿Así le llaman?, pues le quedaba perfecto… ¿oye cual es tu nombre?.

-Harry Po…-y el chico paro como si se arrepintiera de mencionar aquello.

-¿Harry Po?.

-No, solo Harry… ¿y vas al colegio?.

-Creo que si, no lo se… ¿a cual vas tu?.

-Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts?, me recuerda algo…pero ahora no se que...

-Si es un colegio excelente…te va a gustar.

-¿Como que me va a gustar…?

-¿Quisieras ir conmigo a Hogwarts? por que al parecer no tienes un lugar a donde ir…

-Pues en verdad si.

-¡Harry¡Harry!-se oyeron voces a lo lejos-¡Harry!.

Un chico pelirrojo y una chica con cabello enmarañado se acercaban a ellos.

-Harry ¿donde habías estado?-le pregunto la chica-¿Quien es ella?-dijo mirándola con confusión.

-Es Levia…Hermione, Ron, ella es Levia.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Levia con timidez.

-Ella vendrá con nosotros a Hogwarts, vamonos ya es tarde.-y los chicos se quedaron con una expresión confusa pero aceptaron.

Se fueron todos juntos por un caminito y mientras caminaban:

-¿Y crees que me dejaran quedarme en Hogwarts?.

-¡Claro!... no creo que Dumbledore se enfade.

-¿Y que hacen en ese colegio?

-Magia.

-¡¿En serio!?...GENIAL-grito con emoción y los demás la miraron con expresión de¿que le pasa a esta? ''.Y Levia se sintió como una tonta.

-Aprendemos a utilizar la magia.

-¡Suena fabuloso!, había leído algo sobre el mundo mágico…

-¿Te gusta leer?-pregunto de repente con optimismo Hermione.

-En realidad me obligan, a mi no me gusta, pero tengo.

-Igual que yo-dijo Ron-¿Y crees que seas bruja?.

-No…

-¿Pero como llegaste aquí?.

-No creo que tenga ni una pizca de magia en las venas…

-¿Y si decimos que es una squib?-opino Ron.

-Podría funcionar…-contesto Harry-tal vez así podrá entrar a clases…

-¿Pero si me descubren?.

-¡Ya deja de preocuparte!-dijo Harry un tanto enfadado-¡Mira ya vamos a llegar!.

Y Levia vio el lugar mas maravilloso que había visto en su vida...


	2. Chapter 2

Era un castillo muy grande, lo mas maravilloso…Levia se quedo asombrada.

-Creo que podrás entrar a adivinación…

- ¡Claro es pura farsa!-exclamo Hermione.

-Historia de la magia...

-Aburrido-intervino Ron-no te lo recomiendo.

-Herbologia-continuo Harry-astronomía, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y creo que tal vez Pociones...

-¡Ahhg!! ¡Con Snape!-grito Ron-¡No la hagamos sufrir por favor!.

-¿Que pasa con pociones?, a mi me parece interesante…

-Si, la materia, ¡pero lo que es el Prof.!

-¿Que hace o que?-pregunto con interés.

-Es un maldito… ¡te quita puntos si no le agradas o si no vas en Slytherin!.

-¿Que es Slytherin?...

-Mira-intervino Hermione con tono de sabiduría-en Hogwarts hay 4 casas: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor y Slytherin.

-Nosotros –dijo Harry-vamos en Griffindor, y pienso ¡que tu también iras!.

-¿Por que lo piensas?-pregunto Levia.

-No se…pero algo me lo dice.

-Pero ¿por que ese prof. Snape te quita puntos si no vas en Slytherin?-siguió con su intriga.

-Por que el es el jefe de esa casa.

-¿Y quien es el de Griffindor?.

-La prof. McGonagall.

Ya habían llegado al vestíbulo no sin antes subir una escalinata de piedra.

-¡Es hermoso!-dijo Levia mirando alrededor y de pronto pego un grito-¡AHH!.-Levia estaba totalmente mojada.

-¡Peeves!.

-JA JA JA JA-grito una voz chillona y molesta-¡La invitada no aguanta!.

Era una especie de duendecillo que flotaba.

-¡Oye!-le grito Levia-¡¿Por que hiciste esto?!.

Pero Peeves salio huyendo.

-¡¿Que era eso?!-pregunto la chica exprimiéndose el vestido.

-Es Peeves, un poltergeist…-le dijo Hermione-No hace otra cosa mas que molestar.

-Si, ya me di cuenta… ¿a donde vamos ahora?.

-Vayamos a la sala común…vamos-indico Harry.

Y caminaron por pasillos y pasillos hasta llegar unas escaleras.

-¿Por que se mueven?-pregunto un tanto asustada Levia.

-Son mágicas ¿recuerdas que te dijimos que enseñaban magia aquí?-le dijo Ron.

Levia observo, era muchas que le mareaba,...alrededor había cuadros que también se movían, era fantástico.

-Bueno...ya llegamos-anuncio Harry.

Estaban frente a un cuadro de una señora gorda con vestido rosa.

-Tin Tin Tiñera-exclamo Ron, pero ¿por que lo dijo?, se pregunto Levia.

Al parecer era una especie de contraseña por que el cuadro se movió de modo que dejo ver un pasillo muy angosto.

-Adelante...

Cruzaron por el pasillo y llegaron a lo que al parecer era una sala, muy grande y bien decorada.

-Estoy seguro que Dumbledore ya se debe de haber dado cuenta de que estas aquí.

-¿Quien es el?.

-El director, es un gran mago.

-¡Ah! Bien, donde…si no es molestia, ¿donde voy a dormir…?.

-Vas a dormir conmigo, en el dormitorio de las chicas…debes estar cansada ¿verdad?.

-Pues si…

-Tengo una pijama para ti, creo que te quedara un poco grande.

-Buenas noches-dijeron Ron y Harry.

Y Levia y Hermione entraron al dormitorio, ya era tarde...ya todas dormían.

-Si quieres duerme en mi cama…

-¿Y tu?-dijo rápidamente Levia.

-Conjurare una camilla, no te preocupes.

Entonces Hermione saco su varita y apareció una camilla.

-Buenas noches-dijo Hermione.

Y se durmió sin decir algo mas.

Levia tomo la pijama que Hermione le había dado, se vistió y se acostó…pero no se durmió rápido…pensó:

-Que estoy haciendo aquí… ¡mira donde estoy Levia!-se regaño a si misma-pero tuve suerte-dijo animándose-encontré gente tan amable y todo por seguir a un gato.

Y por fin se durmió.

-Levia, ¡Levia!...-decía la voz de Hermione-vamos tenemos que irnos ya, tenemos que ir a clases, te prestare algunos libros y plumas…

Levia se levanto bostezando y se vistió rápido.

-Creo que después te prestare una túnica, pero ahora vamonos.

Salieron de prisa de la sala común, fueron por las escaleras y finalmente llegaron a un gran comedor con 4 mesas larguisimas, ahí estaba todo el colegio.

-Que grande-dijo Levia en voz baja.

-Si, vamos…

Y mientras se dirigían a la mesa destinada, todo el mundo volteaba a ver a Levia…al parecer era su vestimenta la que llamaba la atención, su vestimenta de muñeca.

-Ojala ya puedas usar la túnica del colegio-dijo Hermione.

Llegaron al destino…Levia vio la mesa repleta de platos con comidas y postres.

-Anda come, tenemos mucho que hacer…

"Wow, que mandona es!!'', pensó Levia.

-Hola-se acerco Harry-¿Como estas Levia?.

-Bien-respondió ella.

-Hermione ¿que nos toca?- dijo al llegar Ron con un pedazo de pan tostado en la mano izquierda.

-Pociones-respondió esta.

-¡Que asco!!-dijo elevando la voz y tirando algunas migajas a todos.

-Si lo se, pero ya que-dijo descuidadamente y limpiándose las migajas que cayeron en su hombro.

-¿Podré entrar?-Levia pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, lo único que necesitas es tener concentración para leer cuidadosamente las instrucciones, y medir correctamente los ingredientes…

-Pero lo que temo es que soy muy torpe.

-No mas torpe que Neville…-intervino Ron.

-¡Ron!-exclamo Hermione.

-¿Que?.-dijo despreocupado-Es la verdad.

-Bueno si lo es, pero…-dijo en tono cortante.-Luego solo para mi, aritmancia.

-¡Y sigues insistiendo en estudiar eso!

-Cállate Ron-dijo suavemente Hermione-Levia creo que en esa clase tendrás que ir con Harry y Ron a los entrenamientos de Quiddicht.

-¿Que es eso?.

-Ya no hay tiempo de explicaciones –dijo Hermione-ya tenemos que irnos…

Y se levantaron y mientras salían:

-¡Oye Potter! ¿Quien es la chica?... ¿tu nueva admiradora?.

El chico se refería a Levia. Un chico rubio, alto y pálido se acercaba a ellos.

-Vete al diablo Malfoy-le grito Ron.

-Como digas Weasley… ¿de donde la sacaron?-dijo con su supuesto sentido del humor.

-Mira es mejor que te calles de una vez-amenazo Levia.

-¿Quien eres?..-dijo en tono de superioridad el mientras la veia con arrogancia.

-Creo que no viene al caso…pero solo te digo que no vuelvas a molestar.

Malfoy observo a la chica.

-Como gustes, oye por lo menos vistete mejor…ese vestido de niña, como que no…-y soltó una risa.

-¡¿Que!?.

-Ya déjalo Levia…vamonos-dijeron los demás.

Y se alejaron del chico, pero Levia lo siguió observando…se fueron, bajaron a lo que parecían las mazmorras del castillo, el ambiente se hacia mas frió conforme bajaban.

-¿Y ese quien era…?

-Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.

-¡Uff! Que tipo tan mas idiota.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Pociones, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Adentro-ordeno una voz masculina.

Y entraron…estaba casi oscuro salvo algunas velas que iluminaban tenuemente el aula, era fría. Se sentaron en grupo de 2…así que se tuvo que s

sentar con Hermione, aunque sinceramente…

-Bien…-dijo de nuevo aquella voz que les ordeno que entraran…por fin el hombre salio a la luz y Levia se quedo helada. Aquel hombre era alto, pálido, con cabello negro hasta los hombros, su vestimenta también era negra, tenia unos finos labios y unos impactantes ojos negros, Levia sintió un vuelco en el estomago y se sintió sofocada…-Espero que hayan traído sus deberes-dijo casi en un susurro…y al final solo Hermione y otros 3 lo habían hecho.-Veo que todos ''olvidaron''sus deberes…bueno, espero que ahora estén concentrados para hacer la poción perfectamente y puedan curar la falta de tarea…harán 2: el filtro de muertos en vida y el filtro de paz, en la pizarra están todas las instrucciones…pueden comenzar-termino mirando a la clase.

Levia no podía creerlo ¡que hombre!. Era tan misterioso…esta se quedo mirando al profesor durante unos segundos, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Levia ayúdame por favor… ¿me puedes traer los ingredientes? están en aquel estante…

-Ah si, claro.-contesto despertando de su embobamiento.

Se fue por los ingredientes, sin dejar de voltear a ver al Prof. Snape. Cuando regreso con lo que necesitaba Hermione Levia decidió hacer su propia poción, solo haría una…ya que el único caldero que quedo libre era muy pequeño.

-No es tan difícil, me parece genial…-se dijo en sus adentros.

Leía las indicaciones, su poción era mejor que la de Harry y Ron juntos… ¡y ni siquiera había hecho alguna antes!.

Cuando ya iba por el ultimo paso, entre el vapor, el humo del aula, miro al prof. Snape que se levantaba mirando a la clase…hasta que su fria mirada se retuvo en Levia, sus ojos eran lo mas misterioso que pudo haber visto, la chica se ruborizo tanto que no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el pulso…el Prof. se acerco a esta…

-¿Que hace perdiendo el tiempo?-le espeto el al llegar.

Levia creía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco…

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto con aspereza el Prof.-¡y por favor recoja eso!.

A Levia se le habían caído varios ingredientes, los tomo del suelo.

-¿Y cual es su nombre?-dijo ya un poco mas calmado.

-Soy…Levia señor.

-Su apellido.

-No lo se.

-Déjese de estupideces, dígame cual es su apellido.

-Es que en realidad no lo se.

-No sabe su propio apellido…entonces-dijo suavemente-¿que es lo que sabe…?.

-Mire…no recuerdo bien quien soy.

-¡¿Entonces que hace aquí?!.

-Eh..no lo se, pero estoy haciendo la poción-dijo rápidamente-estoy haciendo algo...

El profesor la miro detenidamente.

-Enséñemela.

Y Levia lo condujo hasta su caldero, el acerco su rostro al caldero para examinarla de cerca…Levia noto que su nariz era muy grande y aguileña. Cuando termino de examinarla:

-Así que… ¿no tiene idea de quien es?-lo dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Pues no…

-Bien, quiero hablar con usted después de la clase.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero protestas!-dijo elevando la voz como para intimidar.-Y por favor termine con su trabajo…

¡Que severo!. Levia siguió con su poción y al terminar limpio todo lo que había utilizado…

-¡Tiempo!-dijo Snape desde su escritorio-Denme una muestra de su poción y déjenla en sus respectivos lugares.

Entonces todos los demás salieron, iban saliendo conforme entregaban su muestra…al ultimo solo quedaron Levia y Snape.

-Cierre la puerta.

Levia fue a cerrar la puerta, con mucho cuidado…temblando ligeramente.

-Me intrigo su manera de presentarse…-comenzó Snape con voz sarcástica.

-Profesor quisiera explicarle…

-¡Silencio!-exclamo Snape- bueno-dijo bajando un poco la voz-el director ya me había avisado de esto pero quiero saber mas, ¿como es que llego aquí?.

Levia sintió nervios de punta, respiro hondo y hablo:

-Vera...ayer en la tarde no me encontraba en este mundo, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en un árbol, perseguía a un gato y no recuerdo nada mas.

-¿Y quien la trajo aquí?-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Harry, de Griffindor.

-Habla de Potter-lo dijo haciendo una mueca y adoptando una expresión de fastidio-Harry Potter…-y esto ultimo con desprecio.

-Creo que si, me perdí y el me ayudo, como no recuerdo nada…

-¿Y ya-la interrumpió-ha escogido una casa?...

-¿Como? Ah no se, me dijeron que alguien te elige... no se exactamente.

-Espero que ya descubra su casa. Veo que tiene talento para la elaboración de pociones… ¿esta es su primera vez?.

-Si. Me gusta mucho…creo que es la mejor materia, no se pero hay algo que me gusta-confeso Levia.

En Snape se aprecio un brillo en sus ojos. Y entonces el profesor dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Por cierto, cambiase de ropa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En este momento?,...

-¡Claro que no!, después Srta.

-Pero si solo es un vestido, no tiene nada de malo.

-Mañana la espero con la túnica del colegio…parece una muggle.

-¿Que es muggle?.

-De que habla, ¿acaso no tiene mente?

Levia se sintió aun mas intimidada.

-Un muggle es una persona sin magia-explico el.

-Ah, entonces si lo soy…

-Creo que ha perdido mucha cordura Srta. Levia váyase ya.

Levia miro a Snape durante unos segundos…e hizo esto:

-¡Que tenga un buen día!-exclamo Levia alegremente tendiéndole la mano,

el profesor torció el gesto…y le dio la mano.

Levia pensó: ¡No es tan malo!.

Salio del aula…e inmediatamente Harry se le acerco:

-¡Oye Levia!, ¡¿que te hizo!?, ¡¿no te dijo nada?!

-Nada.

-¡¿Como que nada!?, no te castigo o …?.

-No, solo me dijo que cambiara mi vestimenta…eso es todo.

Harry se quedo perplejo, tal vez Snape no pudo bajarle puntos por que no se sabia a que casa pertenecía… ¡si tenia que ser eso!.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno, aquí vamos...-decía Harry-creo que quedaras satisfecha con el Quiddicht.

Llegaron a un campo enorme…con gradas alrededor de este, y con 3 largos postes con aros.

-Este es el campo de Quiddicht.

-¡Es genial! Esas ¿son escobas?...

-Si lo son…

-¿Y que hacen con ellas?

-Volamos.

-¡¿Vuelan!?-dijo emocionada.

-Si, ¿te sorprende?-intervino Ron.

Todo parecía una locura…pero con diversión.

-Vamos-dijo Harry montando su escoba, que por cierto era muy bonita-ven te doy un paseo, ¿que tal?...

Levia se ruborizo y miro a Harry, el era tan amable, le simpatizaba mucho…

Veía a otros volando muy alto, y sinceramente le daba un poco de miedo.

-No tengas miedo-le dijo Ron, quien ya estaba en los aires-solo sujétate bien, ¿de acuerdo?.

Se lo pensó unos segundos. Y luego asintió con la cabeza. Se subió en la escoba con Harry, temblando…se sujeto fuerte de la túnica de Harry, fueron subiendo poco a poco, Levia cerro los ojos y cuando ya estaban como a 8 m de altura Levia decidió abrir los ojos…

-¿No esta nada mal verdad?.

-¡Es fabuloso!.

Y empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el campo. Sentía la débil brisa y veía los

Alrededores…luego lentamente bajaron.

-Desearía tener mi propia escoba y volar...

-Es fácil volar...pero creo que es difícil conseguir tu propia escoba.

Continuaron con las clases. Herbologia le agrado un poco, adivinación se le hizo indiferente y se partió de risa al ver a la profesora Trelawney. No pudo entrar a encantamientos, ni a transformaciones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras fue interesante, el prof. Lupin era muy buen profesor.

Levia había conocido a mas gente. Neville que si era bastante torpe…a casi todos los amigos del curso de Harry, Ginny que era la hermana pequeña de Ron, que por cierto le agrado mucho, salvo el problema que era novia de Harry y Levia sintió lo que al parecer eran celos. Luna Lovegood también le agrado mucho, a ella si le gusto su vestimenta.

En un rato mientras iban a la sala común:

-Oye Harry...-dijo Levia.

-Si…dime.

-Un muggle ¿es una persona sin magia?

-Si ¿por que…?

-Entonces ¿yo soy muggle?.

-No…en primer lugar si fueras una total muggle no hubieras llegado aquí.

-Perdón por tantas preguntas, pero quiero saber por que Snape te regaña tanto en su clase, ahora te trato...

-Luego te digo, ¿si?-dijo en tono cortante y enfadado.

Se sentía muy bien ahí, pero a veces se sumergía en el escaso recuerdo...el día en que decidió perseguir al gato y se alejo de su hogar…no recordaba todo.

-¡Que horror!, nos han dejado un montón de tareas-decía Ron exaltado.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-dijo Levia.

-¿Que? Ah si por favor…si tu quieres ayúdame en el deber de Pociones…me da horror hacer la tarea de Snape.

-No es tan malo…-menciono ella-a mi me pareció un poquito agradable…

-Se nota que no conoces este lugar...

Levia solo guardo silencio y comenzó con el deber de Ron, le presto unos libros para que se apoyara...de pronto en la sala apareció una señora con gafas, sombrero puntiagudo y una túnica de tela escocesa.

-¿Quien es la Srta. Levia?-pregunto con voz firme.

Ron volteo a ver a Levia y se miraron con temor.

-Soy...yo.-respondió con nervio.

-Venga conmigo por favor.

Levia se despidió en susurro de Ron y siguió a la mujer con algo de miedo… ¿la echarían del castillo…o que?.

Caminaron por pasillos y pasillos hasta que llegaron al frente de una gárgola.

-Turrón de chocolate-dijo de pronto la mujer.

Y la gárgola se movió… ¿será que a casi todo se le tenia que dar una contraseña?. Eran unas escaleras. Las subieron y llegaron a una gran oficina muy bien decorada y amplia, tenia muchos trofeos y objetos de lo mas interesantes…

-Espera aquí-le dijo la Sra.

Levia observo un poco mas y vio a un ave, un ave de plumaje rojizo-dorado, hermoso, era del tamaño casi como el de un cisne.

-Bien, ahora te diremos a que casa perteneces-le dijo la mujer.

Y apareció un anciano, de larga barba y cabello ya gris, con sombrero puntiagudo y gafas de media luna que protegían unos ojos azules.

-Bien, veamos a que casa iras-dijo el anciano con entusiasmo.

Y sacaron un viejo sombrero, todo maltratado.

-Este es el sombrero seleccionador, acércate por favor…

Y la mujer coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de la chica, ¿pero que pasaba?.

-¡Ah!..una mente realmente confusa-dijo una vocecilla…era el sombrero el quien hablaba-veo que tienes muchas dudas y confusión, veo valor y determinación...obstinación aunque un poco de cobardía, orgullo y una gran ambición, deseos de superar…

Era escalofriante, un sombrero sacando tus pensamientos.

-Te pondré en…

Parecía una eternidad.

-En…Slytherin.

¡¿QUE!?. ¿En la casa de Slytherin…?

-Veo que Severus tendrá que ayudarte un poco-le dijo el anciano dándole palmaditas en los hombros.

-¡Claro Albus!-dijo sarcásticamente la mujer.

-Vamos Minerva…

-Bueno, creo que será fácil, mañana Severus tendrá que ocuparse de comprar el material, la varita y lo demás…pero por ahora tendrá que ir a su nueva sala común…

-Llamare a Severus-dijo Albus.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y hecho un polvo brillante.

-Severus ¿puedes venir por favor?.

Pasados unos segundos apareció el Prof. Snape.

-¡Hola Severus!, como ves tienes una nueva Slytherin…

Snape miro a la chica y un brillo se aprecio en sus ojos.

-Así que fue Slytherin…-dijo Minerva-¡no me lo imaginaba con lo bien que se llevo con mis Griffindors!...

-Si-dijo Snape suavemente-No todo es lo que parece…temo que voy a tener que orientarla un poco.

-Eso parece-dijo Albus.

-Bien, venga conmigo Srta. Levia… ¡oh! por poco lo olvido, señor ¿no saben sobre su apellido?.

-No Severus, tiene muchas dudas y pues solo sabe su nombre.

Severus hizo una mueca con sus finos labios. Levia se sentía muy sola en medio de esos adultos…se veía como un objeto al cual estaban decidiendo a donde lo enviarían.

Levia y el profesor Snape salieron del despacho y se fueron a la sala común de Slytherin, en las mazmorras. Era lúgubre, pero a la vez elegante, la decoración consistía en colores verde, negro y plateado.

-Siéntese-le dijo indicando un sofá negro.

Levia estaba exageradamente nerviosa, como quería regresar a la alegre y calida Griffindor...

-Ahora se encuentra en Slytherin…pronto se acostumbrara,-dijo viéndola levantando una ceja-se que no es igual de ''alegre''que Griffindor…su dormitorio esta a la izquierda. Mañana ira conmigo a comprar su material...

-Pero yo no tengo dine…

-Yo se lo comprare-la interrumpió en tono cortante.

¿Que...? ¿Snape le iba a comprar todo?...Levia ¡si que se sorprendió!.

-Quisiera saber algo Srta.-dijo Snape-¿por que viste como si fuera una niña?-dijo viendo la vestimenta que parecía de muñeca.

-Pues…

-Se supone que tiene 13 años ¿o no?.

-Si, pero la razón es que no me agrada el hecho de crecer…

-Que le pasa… ¿es retrasada o que?.

-Solo es que no quiero crecer.

-Nunca había oído algo tan idiota, no quiero volver a verla así vestida y actuar de ese modo, ¿entendió?.

Levia estaba a punto de estallar en rabia…aunque sintiera un pequeño afecto por el profesor… ¡a el que le importaba su forma de vestir, si el se vestía casi como un vampiro!...

-Mañana iremos, a primera hora, compraremos lo que necesita. Ahora ya vaya a la cama.

Levia lo miro fríamente y le dijo:

-Buenas noches..que tenga una linda velada.

Se fue al dormitorio. Entro. Las demás chicas ya se estaban alistando para dormir, la miraron con curiosidad…hasta que una de ellas, una muchacha de cabello corto, se le acerco.

-¿Oye como te llamas?-pregunto esta con voz de presumida.

-Levia...¿son slytherins..?

-Obvio ¿no?.

-¿Cual es tu nombre..?-pregunto Levia.

-Pansy Parkinson, eres nueva... ¿de que colegio vienes?

-Eh..no lo recuerdo.

Pansy miro a la chica confusa.

-Mira allá hay una cama para que duermas, de acuerdo...

-¿Oye no podemos ir a otras casas?...

-Estas loca, claro que no, además ¿para que?.

-Es que soy amiga de un Griffindor…Harry Potter no se si lo conozcas…

-¡¿Qué!?, ahora estas en Slytherin no puedes hacer amistad con ellos.

-¡¿Por que no…!?.

-Así es…siempre ha sido así.

Levia se sintió aun peor.

Así que se cambio, la pijama de Hermione era el único recuerdo que tenia de Griffindor y cuando ya se iba a dormir…

-Levia…que tal si te presto algo de ropa para mañana…ese vestidito de niña como que no…-dijo Pansy.

Levia se estaba enfadando de que criticaran su vestimenta. Se durmió…aunque incómodamente. En sus sueños apareció el prof. Snape.

Ella se encontraba en un salón totalmente oscuro…la única luz que había iluminaba solo a Snape…que se acercaba a ella.

-¡No!-grito Levia que se despertó sudando.

Ya era de mañana, vio por una pequeña ventana…afortunadamente Pansy ya se había ido y le había dejado ropa prometida.

-¡¿Que es esto!?-dijo viendo aquella ropa, una túnica negra muy corta…Pansy se debería vestir un poco mas decente…-bueno me tendré que poner esto-lo dijo con tristeza al tener que dejar atrás su vestidito color verde pistache.

Se la puso, era extraño …se miro en un espejo y se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo… ¡tanto había crecido!, ya no era una niña…sus formas ya relucían y con ese color negro no parecía la misma. Se miro mas detenidamente, su blanca piel, su largo cabello negro, sus ojos grises…no creía que fuera ella. Regreso a la realidad…Dios Snape la estaba esperando.

Y salio disparada hacia la sala común. Y en efecto Snape ya estaba ahí…

-Creo que se ha quedado…-dijo mirándola-dormida.

-Disculpe.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la túnica era mas chica de lo que parecía…le quedaba muy corta.

-Creo haberle dicho que se vistiera mejor…

-Es que esto me lo prestaron, no es mío, no tengo mas ropa-dijo ella tratándose de bajar un poco la túnica.

-Déjese de tonterías Srta., tenemos que irnos.

Y salieron, los demás iban a clases y ella iba a un buen rato de nerviosismo y aceleración de pulso con Snape.

-Tendremos que ir hasta el callejón Diagon, solo por su varita…será mejor desaparecernos.

-¿Que?

-Solo tómeme del brazo...

-¡¿Que!?

-Que se sujete de mi brazo, del derecho por favor y no deje de sujetar hasta que yo le indique.

Levia con un poco de entusiasmo se sujeto del brazo del profesor…sintió su cuerpo, de pronto sintió un mareo terrible… que pasaba por un fuerte torrente.

-Srta. Ya puede soltarse-le dijo-dije... ¡que ya puede soltarse!.

Por fin se había acabado la sensación de mareo y con tristeza se soltó del brazo de Snape, estaban en un callejón lleno de gente, y había muchas tiendas.

-Vamos tenemos cosas que hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Caminaron a lo largo de la calle, llegaron a una tienda llamada Ollivanders, entraron…era un silencio a diferencia del callejón.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo de pronto el hombre que era el dueño, un hombre mayor y de ojos grises casi como los de Levia.

-Buenos días Ollivander-saludo seriamente Snape-necesito una varita para la chica.

-Oh ya veo-y se dirigió a esta-¿que otro tipo de varita ha tenido Srta.?.

-La chica nunca ha tenido una varita, aunque le sorprenda.

-¡Ah! Entonces-y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y regreso con una varita-pruebe esta.

Levia tomo la varita con la mano temblando, la agito como veía a otros con sus varitas en Hogwarts y recordó(¡fue un milagro!) un sencillo hechizo que había dicho Hermione.

-Wingardium Leviosa!-no le funciono.

-Creo que tendremos que probar otra-y el hombre fue a traer otra varita…

La tomo, de nuevo la agito y salieron chispas plateadas.

-Esa le quedara perfecta.

-Ya lo veo…bueno tenemos otros asuntos, ¿cual es la cuenta?-dijo Snape.

Snape pago y salieron a otra tienda…a Florish y Blotts a comprar los libros de tercer curso…al boticario para los ingredientes y caldero de pociones.

-¿Que mas necesitas?.

-Si no le importa necesito unas túnicas...

-Entonces vaya para allá, tenga el dinero, la espero en 25 min. En aquella heladería…-y se retiro.

¡¿Que!?. Solo tenia 25 min. ¿Para comprar ropa?...Se fue hecha un rayo, llego a un establecimiento llamado: Madame Malkin y cuando entro vio muchas túnicas, algunas eran preciosas y otras no.

-Hola cariño..-le saludo una mujer madura y corpulenta-¿En que te puedo ayudar?.

-Quisiera algunas túnicas…

-¿Para el colegio?

-Si, y alguna casual y por favor rápido es que solo me dieron 25 minutos, disculpe…

-Bueno ven conmigo, ¿de que color las prefieres?.

-Las del colegio, de negro y la casual verde esmeralda.

-Aquí están las del colegio-le dio las 3 primeras-la casual si tu quieres le puedo hacer arreglos…

-¿De verdad?...

-Si ¿como la quieres?-dijo tomando la túnica verde esmeralda con una mano y apuntándola con su varita.

-La quisiera con serpientes...

-Que… ¿serpientes?

-Si voy en Slytherin…y pues…

La mujer la miro con esceptismo.

-Bueno-saco la varita y empezó a hacer la túnica…cuando termino.

-Es hermosa…-dijo Levia mirando la prenda que era de color verde esmeralda con serpientes bordadas y destellos plateados.

Pago la cuenta y se dirigió a la heladería que Snape le había indicado.

La heladería Florean Fortescue, que tenia una terraza. Snape estaba sentado ahí…solo que en la esquina alejado de la demás gente…

Entro al establecimiento, y subió a la terraza.

-Profesor Snape, gracias por…

-Quiero ver las cosas que compro.

-¿Que?

-¡Ahora!.

Le enseño las túnicas…

-¡¿Que es esto?!-le reclamo cuando vio la túnica verde.

-Es mi túnica casual.

-Veo que le gusta tirar el dinero, pero como ya va en Slytherin la comprendo.

Levia se sonrojo y Snape lo noto:

-Cómprese un helado…rápido.

Que generoso le pareció en ese momento

Y fue a comprarse el helado…un helado de fresa con crema. Era sorprendente, aquella escena: una chica bien parecida tomándose un helado de fresa y un hombre que vestía de negro…la gente también lo decía.

Levia tenia una extraña sensación…no sabia explicarse…así que:

-¿Quiere un poco?...-le dijo de pronto la chica ofreciéndole una cucharada del helado.-¡Le va a gustar!...

" ¿Y ESTA QUE SE CREE?''-pensó Snape mirando la cuchara de helado que le ofrecía Levia y para colmo se la ofrecía como si fuera un bebe. Snape miro a la chica que le sonreía amablemente. Entonces Snape hizo algo...que ni el mismo pudo creer…era, según el, era peor que matar a alguien...acepto la cucharada de helado, abrió la boca para que Levia le diera el helado… ¡lo había aceptado!.

Luego se limpio con una servilleta y respiro profundo.

-Tenemos que irnos ya.-dijo levantándose del asiento.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Levia pudo regresar a descansar y por fin se pudo ver con sus amigos de Griffindor.

-¿Por que te colocaron en Slytherin?-decía Harry.

-¡Lo se!-dijo Ron-Es terrible, son unos…

-¡Oye!-les paro Levia.

-Lo sentimos…-dijeron los dos.

-Bueno creo que tenían razón…los Griffindors discriminan a los Slytherins.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡ahora te pones de su lado!-le grito Harry.

-No es solo, mejor dejemos de discutir…bueno tengo clases extra con Snape...luego nos vemos.

Y los amigos la vieron alejarse.

Bajo a las mazmorras al despacho de Snape…entro silenciosamente:

-Quiero que lea esos libros.-ordeno indicado su escritorio donde se encontraban los libros.

Levia fue a recoger los libros que estaban en su escritorio…eran muy pesados Levia no podía con ellos…se le cayo uno, se agacho para tomarlo pero algo terrible paso…se le rompió el vestido de la espalda… ¡que vergüenza! ¡¿Que demonios iba a hacer con el vestido roto!?.

-¿Que le pasa?...-pregunto este con severidad al ver que algo no iba bien.

-Ah…-tartamudeaba.

-¿Que diablos le sucede Srta. Levia?

-Ah…eh..esto…

La miro gélidamente y sin parpadear.

-No lo preguntare una vez mas. ¡¿Que le sucede!?...

Levia tomo el valor para hablar:

-Se me rompió el vestido, de atrás…-tuvo que decirlo, ¡se estaba muriendo!.

Snape lanzo un largo suspiro de aburrimiento y se quito su capa superior negra.

-Tome. Cubrase con esto…démela mañana. Ahora fuera de aquí.

Levia se cubrió con la capa…se sentía en el cielo, solo pensaba en ese acto de caridad por parte de Snape, como la hacia temblar…mas que Harry…que quedo atrás, solo era Snape.

Esa noche se durmió satisfecha, pero mientras dormía alguien la despertó de sus sueños…

-Disculpa..-decía una chica de cabello negro, morena clara y unos ojos marrones uno mas claro que el otro…

-¿Que pasa..? ¿quien eres?.-pregunto perezosamente Levia.

-Perdona soy Isa…soy de primer año y quiero preguntarte donde hay agua…es que me esta doliendo mucho la garganta y pues aun no se conjurar un vaso de agua.

-Mira allá hay una jarra…-decía bostezando.

-Ah..oye ¡Gracias!..que buena eres...

-Si claro...

-¿Y como te llamas?

-Levia…bueno si no te importa quiero dormir.

-Bien Levia…te dejo, mucho gusto en conocerte.

¡Por fin la dejo dormir!...vaya.

Al despertar aquella mañana la chica que le hablo de noche le volvió a hablar…

-¡Hola Levia!

-Hola…- ¡recuerda, recuerda!''-¡hola Isa!...

-¿Por que estas leyendo libros de primer curso?-pregunto esta.

-Es una larga historia…

Le dio un breve monologo.

-Te será fácil.. Tienes mucho tiempo aquí…tienes mas años por delante.

-Pero a veces tengo ganas de volver a mi hogar..pero a la vez no..

-¿De que hablas?

-Si voy a mi casa, tendré que actuar como una Srta.mayor…tomar responsabilidades...mejor me quedo aquí.

-¿No quieres crecer?

-No, piensa que es mejor actuar como si siempre fueras una niña…

Isa se quedo perpleja…no dijo nada y continuaron con su día.

Así se fueron los días. Levia siguió ahí como si fuera su nueva casa…pues no quiso regresar a su verdadero hogar, donde enfrentaría la realidad.

Pasaron días, semanas…meses; Levia había aprendido mas de lo que esperaba….además de sus clases con Snape.

Y se paso el tiempo, siguió con su actitud infantil…siguió así, no sabia del mundo…en serio. Un día le paso algo que realmente la asusto, pero era natural, le pasaba a todas la chicas...pero ella no lo sabia. Era una tarde de otoño, estaba repasando apuntes con el prof. Snape, estaba muy alterada y se sentía tan molesta, pero no había razón…cuando Snape se retiro por un breve momento y Levia se tomo un descanso noto que le dolían las piernas y sentía presión en el estomago, tomo aire y miro al suelo, había sangre en el suelo, ¿pero de donde salía?... ¿de sus piernas?... ¡¿que sucedía!? ¿Por que sangraba?. Levia se asusto en serio hasta el punto de llorar…desesperada por que no sabia por que sangraba…hasta que llego el profesor.

-¿Pero que le sucede Srta. Levia?..-dijo mirando solo el rostro de la chica aun no notaba sus piernas…y cuando lo noto:

-¡Por Merlín!...-le grito a la chica, pero pronto comprendió que esta no tenia idea de lo que sucedía en su cuerpo. Levia veía a Snape con desesperación.

-Srta. Tranquilícese…ahora deje de llorar-decía lentamente, no se lo esperaba...tener que explicarle esto a una chica, tomo aire y siguió-. Esto que le esta pasando es perfectamente normal y no tiene de que preocuparse solo necesita tomar medidas para que no le pase esto y... ¡deje de llorar!,límpiese las piernas…-la chica saco su varita y limpio la sangre de sus piernas-le ayudare a ir a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey sabrá que hacer.

Ayudo a la chica a incorporarse bien, por que estaba muy perturbada.

La llevo a la enfermería con mucha cautela…Snape no quería que los demás alumnos lo vieran siendo tan…cooperativo.

-Madame Pomfrey-le dijo Snape inmediatamente al llegar-.Necesito que le de indicaciones a esta chica.

-¿Pero que le pasa profesor Snape?...

Snape le dijo al oído lo que sucedía y después:

-Pobrecilla…ven conmigo querida te ayudare. No se preocupe profesor-le dijo al verle la expresión ceñuda de preocupación-Enseguida volverá…

Y se llevo a Levia…ahí se quedo Severus Snape, pensando en todo lo que hacia por esa chica, pero ¡¿que le pasaba por la cabeza!?...si era su obligación orientarla, ¡pero no cuidar de ella!…pero no se podía quejar por que el lo hacia por voluntad propia…luego se puso a pensar: Esa niña no sabe nada… ¡ni siquiera las funciones de su cuerpo!, que inocente…que tonta''.

Al rato estaba en su despacho hablando con Minerva McGonagall..

-¡Por dios Severus!-exclamo esta-¡¿Como que la chica no sabia de eso?! No te lo creía que fuera tan infantil…

-Así es Minerva…!estaba llorando! ¡Llorando!..me da una migraña.

-Tienes que hacerla madurar un poco… ¡aunque sea un poco!.

Severus miro a Minerva con indiferencia, pero Minerva tenia razón…tenia que hacer madurar a esa niña que insistía en ponerse aquel vestidito de muñeca…

-Lo haré Minerva. Ahora si me disculpas quiero tomar un buen trago y una ducha…

-Bien buenas noches…

Y salio del despacho dejando de nuevo solo a Snape, pensando en aquella chica que actuaba como niña.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Que te paso?-dijo Isa cuando Levia llego a la sala común con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

Levia la miro con abatimiento. Era muy dramática…no lo sabia, cuando lloraba duraba un buen rato, así que se sentaron en una mesita y Levia le contó lo sucedido. Isa se le quedo mirando.

-Pero es no es malo, solo estas creciendo…

-Ese es el punto!

-Mira creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso. En serio…ya tienes 13 ya era hora.

Levia suspiro y se quebró'' la cabeza.

talvez no sea malo actuar como alguien de mi edad, talvez puedo intentarlo…ya no puedo seguir actuando tan infantil.''-penso Levia.

Decidió que ya no actuaría como una niña, Isa le había ayudado mucho, la ayudo a superar ese problemilla…pero también hubo otra persona que le ayudo…ese fue el profesor Snape.

En las noches cuando Levia se acostaba, pensaba:

¡Es increíble como me integre aquí!... ¿por que termine aquí?''.

Y después de decir eso se sumergía en su sueño.

Levia sobresalió en los estudios, aunque era muy olvidadiza.

Poco a poco se fue olvidando(aun mas) de su hogar..se fue olvidando del poco recuerdo que tenia, se fue poco a poco…hasta que no quedo ni una señal de su pasado, hasta que lo único que recordara fuera un gato.

Pasaron 2 años…asi. Sencillamente se anexo al mundo.

Durante las vacaciones Ron la invitaba a su casa ya que Levia se quedaba en Hogwarts, aunque era genial tener Hogwarts vacía le gustaba ir con la familia de Ron. Resulta que era una gran familia, Ron tenia 6 hermanos:

Bill era el mayor y trabajaba en Gringotts el banco de los magos, Charlie trabajaba con dragones en Rumania, Percy que fue prefecto de Hogwarts y trabajaba en el Ministerio, Fred y George eran una bomba, muy simpáticos aunque algunas veces…tenían una tienda en el callejón Diagon, una tienda de artículos de broma, y Ginny la menor, que era muy simpática y excelente en el Quiddicht.

La Sra. Weasley era muy amable y maternal, siempre hacia las 3 comidas del día, se preocupaba mucho, el Sr. Weasley trabajaba en el ministerio y tenia una seria obsesión con los muggles, a veces iban otras personas:

El profesor Remus Lupin que iba acompañado de su pareja, Tonks. Tonks era muy especial además de ser muy cool, podía cambiar su aspecto a su antojo.

Se sorprendía al verla. Harry y Hermione también estaban ahí…y por ultimo la que menos le agradaba: Fleur Delacour. Era la esposa de Bill, era muy presumida…pero tenia una razón, era muy bella, era perfecta… ¡pero su carácter dejaba mucho que desear!. El día de la boda de Fleur y Bill Levia hizo una estupidez junto con Ron, Harry y Ginny…estaban jugando con una pelota que según era una bludger, la tenían que golpear con unos bates…y a Ron le tocaba, Harry lanzo y Ron le pego en la cabeza a Ginny, Ginny se enojo así que hizo equipo con Levia para enfrentar a los muchachos, fueron por el enorme pastel de bodas, tomaron unos pedazos y se los lanzaron a Harry y a Ron…era muy divertido…hasta que Ron lanzo un pedazo de pastel que fue a parar al hermoso vestido de Fleur. Fleur se enfureció tanto… ¡arruinaron su precioso vestido!. Pero Harry, Ron, Ginny y Levia lo disfrutaron aunque la Sra. Weasley los puso a limpiar todo el jardín cuando la boda se acabo.

Se sentía en familia, una familia muy grande, ya tenia 15 años…tenia unos sueños extraños: un mundo muggle ajeno a ella(¿irónico no?)un mundo normal sin magia…con un árbol y un gato.

En ese año en Hogwarts ya solo estaba con Isa, ya que Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se habían ido.

No le molesto tanto ya que tenia a su amiga Isa…se sentaban a estudiar, se apoyaban mutuamente. Era su mejor amiga en todo Slytherin. Era cierto lo que decían: En Slytherin encontraras verdaderos amigos.

En ese año Levia estudiaba para los TIMOS pero esa no fue el problema ese año, lo que verdaderamente le estremeció fue su nuevo apellido. Dumbledore y Snape decidieron darle un apellido para que si en el futuro cuando quisiera tener una carrera lo necesitara.

El apellido que le dieron fue Prince.

¿Prince de donde sacaron ese apellido? se preguntaba Levia. Pero sin embargo lo utilizo, Levia Prince. Por fin podía contestar cuando le preguntaban su apellido…y ahora Snape la llamaba: Srta. Prince.

Levia extrañaba que la llamara por su nombre, sentía que había mas conexión…como si fuera algo suyo. Levia siempre en las clases o cuando veía a Snape lo saludaba alegremente:

-Hola profesor Snape!-le decía amablemente por siempre mientras que este le hacia una mueca con los labios, alzaba débilmente la mano y rápidamente dirigía su atención a otra cosa.

Levia paso ese año como si nada, con su nuevo apellido, su nueva vida y su futuro y el escaso recuerdo de un árbol y un gato.

-Srta. Prince!! Por que demora tanto!...

-Es que no encuentro un libro…

Levia estaba poniendo sus libros en la mochila, el profesor solo la observaba de lejos.

-¡¿No tiene idea de donde los dejo!?... ¿verdad?

-Pues no… ¡dios! ¿Donde los habré dejado?.

-¡¿Sabe que!?, ya váyase…luego se los entrego si es que los encuentro.

Levia entorno los ojos, sintió un ligero cosquilleo, sentía como mariposas revoloteando en su estomago…y unos pensamientos nada propios de ella invadieron su mente, ¡aparte de eso le llegaron recuerdos! ¡Recuerdos!.

Pero solo de Snape…recordó la primera vez que lo vio, la vez en que fueron al callejón Diagon y esta le ofreció un poco de su helado…sin mas cerro los ojos, no sabia por que pero se sentía tan desesperada y confundida, sintió que se hundía en un profundo lago…se quedaba sin respiración.

Se quedo sin conocimiento, se había desmayado, abrió los ojos lentamente.

Sintió que alguien la abrazaba, luego sintió que la recostaban…su cabeza estaba recargada en las piernas del profesor Snape…el hombre la protegió.

-Srta. Prince-decía con suavidad, mientras delicadamente ponía su mano en la mejilla izquierda de la chica-Srta. Despierte…

-Profesor…-dijo quedamente-¿Donde estoy…?.

Miro alrededor sin incorporarse. Vio que estaban encima de una cama, era una habitación… ¿seria la habitación de Snape?… ¡en efecto lo era!

-¿Como se encuentra?, creo que necesita ir a la…

-No, quiero...-y lo tomo del rostro, la pálida piel de Snape era tan suave, tan delicada…tan especial, lo atrajo a ella y de pronto una cosa se le vino a la mente, ya era una adolescente, actuar como una niña ya le quedaba atrás…ahora estaba íntimamente con su querido profesor Snape.

La chica difícilmente respiraba, no paraba de tocar al hombre…se miraron por un instante, se miraron fija y profundamente, los negros ojos de Snape y los grises de Levia se mezclaron…se declararon afecto mutuo.

Tocaban su cabello negro, un pequeño mechón de cabello se caía en la frente de Snape…le daba un toque sensual, mientras que el hombre le besaba delicadamente. Después de los que talvez fueron meses de sol y lluvia Snape decidió quitarle la ropa a Levia y mientras quitaba una prenda iba besando la zona al descubierto, la abrazaba muy fuerte como si no quisiera que escapara, aunque no era necesario, Levia parecía que estaba muy concentrada en acariciar la espalda de Severus.

¿Que estaban haciendo?...era ilógico, era incorrecto, sin nada de cordura.

Le parecía mucho mas loco que el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas…y de hecho Levia sintió como si estuviera en el país de las maravillas, ¡QUE MARAVILLAS ESTABA DISFRUTANDO!.

Pero así era el mundo de Levia, no le importaba las responsabilidades que llevaba crecer…que le importaba a ella.

Seguían con su acto. Severus le separo las piernas cuidadosamente, acariciándolas para relajarlas, se coloco entre ellas, Levia sentía una gran felicidad y un extraordinario placer…Levia sintió algo entre sus piernas, pero sentía placer por ello, así que Levia quiso investigar, bajo la vista hasta la escena del hecho, era el miembro de Snape tratando de penetrarla…pero como que Severus lo pensaba un tanto:

A ver Severus-pensó Severus-realmente merezco robarme a la niña y darle la mujer''. Eso es lo que el discutía en su mente.

Mientras que Levia:

¿Por que hace eso?... ¿por que lo hará?,... pero me gusta"-penso Levia.

Realmente Levia hizo todo eso por instinto, no tenia idea de por que Snape se introducía en ella, salía y entraba con ritmo…no paraba de gemir. Y lo mas curioso fue que cuando ya iban a llegar al orgasmo…cuando ya estaban exageradamente excitados los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, hasta que culminaron. Levia sintió que algo liquido le escurría por las piernas…un liquido blanquecino y sangre, ¡¿ahora que le sucedía a su cuerpo!?.

Pero no lo pensó tanto ya que se recostó en la cama, estaba cansada al igual que Severus, se acostaron uno a un lado del otro sin dejar de abrazarse (aunque ya un poco mas quedo), Levia se sentía tan rencomfortada por su profesor.

-Profesor…-dijo en voz baja-¿Que era ese liquido blanco que…y la sangre…?.

-Nada importante-le respondió dándole un beso en la frente.-¿Te sientes bien, no te duele algo?.

-Un poco de dolor en las piernas… ¿por que hicimos esto?.

-¿De que hablas?.

-De lo que acabamos de hacer, ¿por que se introducía en mi?... ¿como hizo para que sintiera esto?, es que me siento tan llena, tan bien.

Snape miro por un momento a la chica, recordando el día en que su cuerpo sangro.

-¿Sabes que es hacer el amor?-le pregunto el hombre-¿lo sabes...?.

Levia negó con la cabeza.

-Hacer el amor…es cuando, 2 personas que se aman hacen…lo que hicimos-en realidad Snape no sabia como explicarle, eso que su trabajo era enseñar.

-Entonces hicimos el amor…o sea usted ¿me ama?-pregunto Levia con el corazón a mil.

Snape se aclaro la garganta, se lo estaba pensando bien…si le decía que la amaba perdería credibilidad, ponía en riesgo todo.

-No.

-¡¿Que?!-dijo Levia elevando la voz.

-Debo aclararle que no hicimos el amor…tuvimos sexo.

-¿Que es eso...?.

-Casi lo mismo solo que sin que haya afecto seriamente.

Levia se quedo helada, sintió que se partía en 2…sentía un gran dolor.

-¡¿Que espera!? .Busque su ropa y váyase por favor.

-Entonces no entiendo por que hace todo eso, ha sido generoso…me ha protegido y después de todo me dice que no me tiene nada de afecto.

Aun seguían en la cama, pero dicho eso Snape salio de la cama y busco su ropa, se acomodo un poco el cabello.

-Srta. Prince, será mejor que tome un baño primero…-dijo apuntado la puerta de su baño-Allí hay todo lo que necesita, ¡¿Pero que espera!?, ¿no se puede levantar?.

-No.-dijo forzosamente la chica que trataba de ponerse en pie, realmente le dolían las piernas-No puedo levantarme…

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y dio un largo bufido de fastidio, tuvo que ayudarla…de nuevo. Le puso una sabana para cubrirla, la llevo en brazos al baño.

¡Así que Snape tiene una tina!''-penso Levia.

Snape lleno la tina con agua tibia y con mucho cuidado coloco a Levia dentro de la tina y si…la tuvo que ayudar a limpiarse las piernas, y mientras limpiaba aquella zona notaba que su respiración se aumentaba.

-¡Tranquilízate!-se regaño Snape en sus adentros -¡solo estas ayudando!.

Cuando termino tomo una toalla, seco el esbelto cuerpo de Levia y la ayudo a vestirse.

-¡¿Ya puede moverse!?-pregunto fastidiado.

-Un poco-dijo con timidez-ya puedo caminar.

-De acuerdo ya váyase…-y de pronto exclamo-¡espere!.

-¿Que pasa profesor?.

Snape se dirigió a un estante y saco un frasquito con liquido color azul.

-Tenga, tome un vaso de agua con 4 gotas cada 5 horas…

-¿Para que?.

-¡¿Quiere tener un hijo mío o que?!.

-¿Que? ¿Pero como podría?.

-¿Sabe que?, ¡cállese, larguese y siga mis indicaciones!-le grito Snape un tanto enfadado por tanta inocencia de parte de la chica.

-De acuerdo señor.

Y salio del lugar impactada por lo que había pasado, eran los últimos días del 6to curso, y Levia seguía tan inocente como siempre solo que ya no era una niña, físicamente, pero mentalmente si.


	6. Chapter 6

Levia no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido…en su confusa mente pasaba una especie de película, una escena pasaba tras otra, tras otra. Snape le hablaba, la protegía, la acariciaba…la besaba...Snape.

Cuando Levia tenia ese tipo de pensamientos se notaba:

-Levia ¿que te pasa?... ¿por que sudas? ¿Te sientes nerviosa?..-le decía Isa.

-¿Que?..-respondía sonrojada y apenada.-No es nada…

-¿Estas pensando en Harry Potter?...-le dijo picaramente Isa, pues Levia tenia que esconder su pasión a Severus Snape con su primera, la de Harry Potter, todo el mundo decía que Harry Potter fue el amor eterno de Levia…aunque no era cierto del todo. A Levia si le había gustado un poco Harry…por que fue la primera persona que le ayudo en ese mundo, pero ese tipo de afecto no era mas grande que el que le tenia a Severus Snape. También Isa le preguntaba por que tomaba aquella poción del frasquito azul, ya que Levia le pidió ayuda para que le recordara tomar la poción por que un día casi lo olvidaba.

En aquella navidad, en la del 6to curso, en las vacaciones Levia se quedaba en Hogwarts. Pocos se quedaban ahí…así que Levia se pudo sentar con su profesor, como casi no había nadie quien la criticaran…Isa también se había ido con su familia. En aquel desayuno:

-Buenos días ¿como amaneció?-tenia la tendencia a hacer eso…a saludar como si nada. Y este como siempre le hacia una mueca como muestra de devolver el saludo.

Estaban presentes los profesores McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Flitwick que daba encantamientos, Hagrid el guarda bosques y maestro en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y unos cuantos alumnos del 1er curso.

-¿Y que regalos le han dado Srta. Prince?

-Solo algo de ropa y una poción.

-¿Que clase de poción?...-dijo tomando una taza de café.

-No es una poción en si…es un filtro de amor.

-¿Y para que quisiera eso?...-la volteo a ver levantando una ceja.

-No tengo idea de por que me lo regalaron...

-¿Que tal si...-se le acerco al oído para decirle esto, su voz era un susurro-descubrimos para que sirve…?.

Bajo su mano por debajo de la mesa hasta tocar la pierna de Levia…pero su cara seguía tan seria como siempre, Levia no sabia ni que pensar.

-¿Que dice...Srta. Levia? -¡le volvió a llamar Levia!..-Si le interesa la espero en mi despacho a las 11:00pm…

Y sin decir mas dejo la pierna de Levia y se alejo de ella…para hablar con el director. Levia sintió una gran emoción al oír decir eso de Snape…era lo que esperaba, por fin su suplica tenia respuesta, era un milagro, Snape, ¿por que se comportaba así?...talvez era por que casi no había alumnos que lo vieran…solo eran los de primer curso que no lo conocían tan bien.

Terminaron con la comida, Levia fue a la biblioteca para pasar el resto del día. Fue un largo, largo día…cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo era un cruel tormento, se imaginaba el momento deseado, la domino un suave deseo de sueño que acepto. Se vio en un amplio campo con miles de rosas marchitas, con un débil sol iluminando, y un dócil viento levantando su cabello…pese a ese ambiente se veía que el día era hermoso, había un rió cristalino como cristal y allí en la orilla estaba el hombre que amaba.

Severus estaba de pie. El viento le agitaba ligeramente su cabellera y su túnica que le daba esa toque de sensualidad…en sus ojos flotaba como hojas en el agua, la tristeza y frialdad, esos ojos parecían haber pasado todo el dolor posible. Levia sentía que era una maldición pero la disfrutaba, una calida sensación en su pecho cuando pensaba en el. ¿Por que decía todo eso?...cuando se había vuelto tan romántica y sentimental…sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Disculpa si no te molesta quisiera leer ese libro...-le dijo un chico.

¿Se había quedado dormida?, ¿cuanto tiempo? Se incorporo enseguida…

-Perdona-y se levanto de ahí y se fue.

¿Que hora es?-se decía Levia y tan pronto llego a la primera ventana se percato de que ya era de noche, serian como las 10:00pm… ¡Dios! ¡que haría Snape!

Fue rápidamente a la sala común…busco entre sus pertenencias, según su criterio. Se cambio de ropa y se acicalo un poco. Estaba totalmente sola en el dormitorio…era muy escalofriante, tener que estar sola…tantas camas vacías, un enorme lugar vació.

Dejo de embobarse con eso, salio al despacho de Severus Snape.

Con cautela como si fuera una espía…de por si estaba un poco oscuro se imaginaba la oficina del Snape que, seguramente, estaría en la penumbra.

Pero no fue así, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar el despacho repleto de velas. Miro todo…estaba diferente. No tenia esos frascos con cosas viscosas pero todavía conservaba ese toque lúgubre y ambiguo. Eso la hacia enloquecer. Esa noche vestía con un vestido de seda blanco que se compro en 4 curso…no había crecido tanto. Pero donde estaba el hombre, Levia se percato de que en el escritorio había un pergamino. Se acerco al mueble para tomarlo, lo abrió con cuidado( era curiosa) vio que eran las funciones del filtro de amor mas fuerte: la Amortentia. Lo leyó con detenimiento…

-¿Ya lo ha leído?- hablo la fría y seductora voz de Snape.

Levia se enderezo, su espalda se irguió instantáneamente. Abrió mucho sus ojos y lentamente volteo su cabeza, ahí estaba…solo que totalmente desnudo. Levia no lo había visto, jamás, a si, la vez que tuvo sexo con el no se había fijado tanto en su cuerpo, era como una escultura realmente especial, tenia una belleza extraña. Levia aprecio cada espacio, cada línea, cada sombra que se dibujaba en su cuerpo, cada articulación, y una marca en el antebrazo izquierdo y después de eso se quedo paralizada, inmóvil del éxtasis que era ver el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

-¿Que le pasa…?-le dijo en susurro mientras se le acercaba…-¿Se sorprende?.

Entre mas se le acercaba mas se fijaba en el cuerpo: el pecho de Snape así se fue bajando hacia su sexo.

-Profesor…

-¡Dime Severus!-le exigió este-Esta noche llámame por mi nombre…

-Severus…-Levia no se pudo resistir a la tentación de acariciar el cuerpo del hombre.-¿Por que hace esto?...

-¿No cree que hace demasiadas preguntas?. Bueno, tome un poco del filtro por favor…

''No entiendo para que quiere que me ponga mas loca de lo que estoy ahora..bueno a darle el gusto''…

Tomo un poco de la poción…luego después de un rato:

-¡Lo amo…por favor…no me deje!-exclamaba Levia jadeando.

Estaba encantada, nunca había sido tan feliz, parecía estar a punto de morir. Estaban teniendo sexo bruscamente…por decirlo así. Snape le rasgaba los muslos…le besaba con pasión. Levia sentía que si ese momento acababa todo se acabaría, sudaba y se aferraba a Snape.

-No pares Severus…no me abandones eres todo lo que tengo… ¡te amo!.

-Lo se...-le dijo al oído y la chica sintió derretirse y de hecho se movió expresando eso se resbalo lentamente y Snape la incorporaba con sensualidad. Era increíble lo que hizo ese hombre.

Y en medio de todo esto, algo llego a la confusa mente de Levia.

Imágenes distintas: una casa enorme como una mansión cerca de un campo con un enorme árbol, un árbol, una mujer en la entrada de la casa…un gato, un árbol, una casa, un gato…días de sol intenso, un paisaje nevado, Harry Potter, Snape y el gato.

Todas esas imágenes pasaron como una secuencia muy rápida y repetitiva.

Llegaba al orgasmo y en su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, estaba recordando… ¿le ayudaba ese tipo de situaciones a su memoria?.

Era tanta la conmoción…estar recuperando tantito la memoria y llegar a ese punto de placer eterno. Severus noto que algo mojaba su hombro…lagrimas. Lagrimas de Levia, estaba llorando y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, esta lanzo unos fuertes gemidos… ¿tenia placer o sufría?.

Snape se sintió como un abusador, era el efecto del filtro, el sabia que Levia le amaba en serio y ese filtro solo la hacia enloquecer para el sexo. Tanto era el sentimiento que Levia no podía resistirlo… en Snape, en el fondo en su conciencia…hubo arrepentimiento. ¿Que le estaba haciendo a esa pobre muchacha?. La miro y esta solo tenia la mirada perdida.

-Levia, Levia me puedes ver…-se dijo inmediatamente al notar que la chica cayo en una especie de trance-¿Me oyes?,… ¡LEVIA!

La chica no respondía a ningún estimulo, entonces Snape se preocupo.

La recostó en la cama, la mecía para ver si respondía…y no.

Aun respiraba aunque muy difícilmente, aun tenia el cutis sonrojado…seguía perdida en el éxtasis…creía que iba morir por una cosa hecha por puramente amor, Snape se vio por primera vez en su vida desamparado, sin conocimiento para aquella situación, se abrazo de la chica desnuda…desesperado y comenzaba a lanzar gemidos de angustia.

De verdad estaba arrepentido, en serio le dolía…

-¿Que he hecho?...-se pregunto con su voz mas débil y suave-Por favor despierte, perdóneme…de verdad la amo, despierte, por favor.

La voz que talvez desearan escuchar seria uno de los sonidos mas complejos, inexplicables y organolépticos que podrían escuchar en su vida.

El hombre desnudo de cuerpo y alma estaba ahí rezándole al cuerpo inconsciente de una chica que prácticamente no tenia nada en ese mundo…estaba sola sin familia.

Unos ojos grises se comenzaron a abrir y una expresión de alivio extremo se plasmo en el rostro de Severus Snape.

-¿Mama...papa?.

-¿De que hablas Levia?

-¿Donde están mis padres?... ¿mi casa?...mi familia.

-Esta recordando algo…Levia ¿que quiere ver?-pregunto rápidamente.

-Mi casa, mi familia…estaban ahí me llamaban pero no puedo…

-¿Por que no puede?-dijo con suavidad.

-Yo no quiero.

-Pero si usted dijo que quería volver…

-Eso haría que madurara y tomara responsabilidades-dijo quedamente.

Snape la miro con lastima y tristeza.

-Sabe, aprendí que es mejor actuar como se debe.-solo le dijo eso y después la cubrió con una sabana para que durmiera, ya cómoda y tranquilamente con la única persona quien la podía ayudar el 100., y cuando Snape por fin hizo dormir a la chica fue a destruir el filtro de amor y el pergamino de Amortentia y se prometió a si mismo:

-Se que lo seguiré haciendo-dijo Severus mientras lo destruía todo y después fue a su pensad ero-se que lo haré-dijo de nuevo-al final ni yo mismo recordare lo que hice…-y esto ultimo lo dijo con la vista clavada al suelo de la mazmorra.


	7. Chapter 7

En toda la noche no concilio el sueño, solo observaba el cuerpo de la chica tendido en su fría cama.

¿Que era eso que Snape le profesaba a Levia?, era amor talvez…talvez, quizá si lo era… ¿pero por que?. Que tenia esa chica que le cautivaba, exploro en su mente compleja como las neuronas que la habitaban.

Se vio de 13 años, conocía mas maldiciones que nadie…no era lo que parecía a simple vista, era en algún sentido mas maduro de lo que debería de ser…no era, para nada, inocente. Su situación y la de Levia era, por decirlo así, una paradoja.

Este que debería haber sido un poco mas inocente, y Levia debería haber sido un poco mas madura. Respecto a lo del apellido Prince…Severus le había dado su apellido mas preciado, su orgullo, le hacia sentir bien, era el apellido de su madre…en cambio su apellido Snape solo le traía recuerdos horribles. Así le llamaba todo el mundo, ese apellido era el de su padre, que no lo aprecio, ni a el ni a su madre…le causaba odio, repulsión.

Esa era la razón por la que le dio el apellido Prince, Levia era una de las pocas personas a quien le daba afecto. De alguna manera la quiso hacer suya, mas allá del sexo.

Su mente era un laberinto, era una materia tan compleja, era el objeto que mas utilizaba, mas que la propia varita…solo necesitaba la mente.

Lista de afecto de Snape:

1-Mente.

2-Inteligencia.

3-Pociones

4-Eileen Prince, su madre.

5-Levia

6-Vida.

-Se que lo haré-dijo de nuevo-Lo volveré a hacer, solo que de diferente manera, y cuando lo haya hecho, ni yo mismo lo recordare…

Mientras en la mente de la chica solo pasaban recuerdos.

Corría en un jardín vestida con su antiguo vestido de muñeca, había un columpio, una casa muy grande y bonita y una familia en la sala.

-¡Levia ven!-le gritaba una mujer con aspecto maternal y hermoso, era su madre…-Ven.

Levia enseguida se dirigió a esta y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla pareció que se desvanecía. Era un sueño.

-Señorita, ¿quisiera quedarse conmigo estos últimos días de vacaciones?-pregunto Snape.

Levia sorprendentemente se levanto con naturalidad, había recuperado sus energías…Levia ya había recuperado sus 5 sentidos.

-¿De que habla?.

-Le comunico que si quiere quedarse conmigo es aceptada, he notado que estas ultimas semanas ha estado completamente sola.

-Si lo se…pero profesor.

-¡¿Que te dije!?.

-¿Que?..-en verdad no lo sabia.

-Llámame Severus-dijo con un deje de impaciencia-quiero preguntarle ¿que soñaba?.

-No lo recuerdo- ¡¡ZAS!! ¡¿para que pregunto?!, ¡era inútil decirle eso a Levia!-en verdad, no lo recuerdo pero estoy segura de que era algo importante.

Esos días fueron de ensueño y mientras Levia dormía Severus devoraba todos los libros posibles de pociones y hechizos para recordar, quería ayudar a Levia con su problema y encontró primero una compleja poción, pero para el era pan comido.

-Quiero que pruebe esa poción.

-¿Para que es?...

-Usted tómela.

Y como talvez esperaban, no le hizo ningún efecto.

-¿Recuerda que soñó hoy?-preguntaba esperanzado Snape.

-No...lo siento.

Se partía la cabeza, era un reto, ¡hacerle recuperar aunque sea un poco la memoria!, hasta encantamientos y nada. ¡Hasta le paso por la cabeza un veritaserum y un cruciatus!...no eran la opción. Quería ayudarla…no torturarla.

Y en una noche mientras estaban en la cama y Levia ya yacía en sueños Severus recordó: La vez en que estuve con ella ¿por que recordó?''.

Cual era la respuesta, si era tener una noche de súper éxtasis como esa, no lo volvería hacer, que era lo que estimulaba a Levia a recordar…sentía el cansancio en su cerebro, pensar, pensar…todo era mental.

Encontró la respuesta como la luz al final del túnel, talvez no era la respuesta pero ¡quizás si!:

Su teoría: cada vez que Levia tenia situaciones que requerían madurez, como el sexo, perdía inocencia, recuperaba algo de sus recuerdos, talvez era su actitud inocente la que le hacia así, pero Snape no quería hacerla sufrir, pero tenia que. Y lo hizo, aunque muy infantil al principio.

Busco el vestido, aquel verde pistache de muñeca, lo tomo y con todo el dolor reprimido, lo quemo en su chimenea. Cuando Levia lo vio, quemándose, se destrozo y si soltó unas cuantas lagrimillas y…

-¡Como pudo!-dijo reclamándole y dándole pequeños golpes en los hombros-¡¿Por que!?.

-¿No cree que ya esta grande?,…bien que tiene sexo ¿y no quiere dejar eso?-dijo despiadadamente.

Levia lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y Severus con la expresión insondable, la miro con indiferencia y se aparto de ella dejándola llorando y cuando Levia se calmaba un poco.

-¿El llanto lavo su enojo?-le pregunto con suavidad, mientras trataba de abrazarla y esta se negaba-¿Me perdonara?...

-¿Por que hace eso?... ¿que le causo?.

No le respondía nada, nada. Ahí le dejaba, el la quería pero algo le impedía expresarlo abiertamente, su mente, su carácter, su actitud…al igual que Levia, el no quería abandonar su faceta, pero el tenia que hacer que Levia cambiara, aunque era por su bien, se sentía hipócrita…en el pasado se había encontrado en ese tipo de situación en que el era el hipócrita, o la gente lo hacia…pero en eso era distinto.

Como la quería, claro que a su manera. Y en los momentos felices no se querían separar, para nada, lo curioso fue que ya no tuvieron relaciones, solo el ultimo día de clases Snape acepto a la petición de Levia.

Y si, de nuevo recordó algo, pero esa vez Severus la trato como si fuera de cristal, con sumo cuidado.

-¿Y como te la pasaste con tu familia Isa?

-Bien… ¿y tu? ¿Aquí sola...?

-No estuvo mal, supe como es estar completamente sola… ¿te dieron muchos regalos?.

-Lo normal.

-No se que es lo normal Isa.

-¿Recibiste el filtro de amor que te envié?-dijo cambiando de tema- ¿lo recibiste?-¡le tenia que recordar aquello…!

-Si…

-¿Y como lo usaras?... ¿cuando vas a ver a Harry?-dijo riendo.

-Si claro.-dijo seriamente.

-Te noto distraída… ¿pasa algo?.

-No nada es que es raro tener que ver de nuevo todo el colegio lleno je.

Isa había recibido muchos obsequios. Levia los miraba con ilusión, si pudiera tener el dinero suficiente para tener cosas lindas.

Pronto venían los exámenes y comenzaron a repasar los apuntes.

Levia tenia que hacer los EXTASIS…podía con algunos pero con otros.

Hasta Severus le reclamaba:

-¡Esfuércese mas! Se que puede, al menos que tenga una mente mas simple que un gato...

-¡Pero que dice! ¡Un gato tiene la mente como usted!

- ¡¿Podría definírmelo?! Srta. Levia...

-Usted utiliza mas la mente y el cerebro que el cuerpo y la varita…o sea es igual que un gato, hábil y listo.

-¿Eso es lo que cree?

-Si profesor.


	8. Chapter 8

En una noche de desvelo, Levia e Isa charlaban mientras las demás dormían:

-Levia…que carrera tomaras, ¿que vas a hacer después de salir de Hogwarts?.

-En verdad…no lo se-dijo Levia-.De hecho ni lo he pensando.

-Pero ya vas para el 7mo curso ¿no?.

-Pues si, pero…no se.

Cada quien estaba en su cama y encendieron una vela.

-Levia, creo que me ocultas algo…-dijo de pronto Isa.

-¿Que? ¿de que hablas?.

-Si, te he notado muy diferente, ¿te ocurre algo?

Levia realmente se puso nerviosa… ¡¿que haría!?.

-¿Levia?.

Le contaría lo de…

-Isa si te contara algo muy delicado, importante…aunque fuera muy fuerte… ¿seguirías siendo mi amiga…?.

-¿Por que no?...eres mi amiga incondicionalmente ¿o no?.

Levia respiro hondo, tomo valor.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien…

-¿Eso es todo?...solo eso-no se imaginaba, no tenia idea.-¿Y con quien, si se puede saber?.

-Con…con; el prof. Snape.-dijo esto ultimo en corto y rápido.

Isa se quedo en---------y Levia:

-Lo sabia…-y unas lagrimillas salieron de sus ojos-Lo sabia…sabia que te ibas a poner.

-Levia…, no quise. Te entiendo.

-¡¿Que!?-exclamo Levia.

-Sinceramente, yo también note algo en el…-dijo con una risita tímida, Levia también reía.

-Es que Snape es…único-dijo Levia aun riendo tímidamente-. ¿Verdad?...

-Bueno yo solo le miraba, pero no le tengo afecto como tu…, ¡no me lo imaginaba!. Nadie se lo imaginaba, oye ¿que pasaría si Harry Potter se enterara de esto?.

-Ni lo digas…seria horrible, lo use como envoltura para Snape y yo.

Era increíble como Isa acepto su situación, le contó todo hasta la parte de, bueno intima...

-No lo puedo creer… ¡¿como fue?!-le pregunto emocionada, pero ella iba en 4to curso, Levia no podía ser explicita.

-No puedo definirlo, es algo que no se puede describir con palabras.

Isa se quedo con la duda, Levia pensó lo peor…pero mejor no nos metemos en ese tema y lo dejo.

Al día siguiente Levia se levanto con los primeros rayos de sol, temió que Isa la viera diferente en los pasillos, o que viera a Snape de diferente forma y le perdiera respeto. Y se lo dijo:

-Isa si ves a Snape, por favor míralo como siempre-le dijo casi histéricamente Levia- y no pienses en lo que te conté, si no el se percatara.

-No te preocupes, te lo prometo-respondió sincera y seriamente Isa.

-Gracias Isa-y abrazo a su amiga con entusiasmo.

Y fueron a clases, en todo el día se partía la cabeza pensando: ''Si Isa piensa en lo que le conté con Snape, ¡NO!! '' pensaba Levia.

Afortunadamente no fue a si… ¡GRACIAS ISA! .

Pero como 6 días después mientras las amigas almorzaban unos emparedados y jugo de naranja en el gran comedor.

-Srta. Prince-era Snape, se acerco sigilosamente a ellas, las dos amigas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-Si profesor-dijo ya con actitud seria y levantándose de la mesa.

-Necesito que venga a mi oficina esta tarde…tengo asuntos que discutir con usted urgentemente, ¿entendido?.-dijo en su tradicional voz intimidante-.Que tenga un buen día.

Levia lo vio alejarse con su capa ondeando detrás de el y dio la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Y que ''asuntos'' tienen que ''tratar''..?-le pregunto Isa con morbo.

-Isa no se trata de eso-le informo Levia con un deje de enfado-no tengo idea de por que me necesita.

Siguieron con la comida y regresaron a sus clases. Entre las salidas de una clase a otra…cuando se topaba con Isa:

-Esperamos la tarde… ¿verdad?.

-¡Isa!.

-Ya… ¡era una bromita!.

-Pues que bromitas-contestaba un poco nerviosa.

Así se fue el día, hasta la tarde.

-Ya me tengo que ir-decía Levia a Isa, en el dormitorio-Deséame suerte…

-¿Mas?... ¡ja!.

Levia la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba tomando una actitud mas seria y madura.

Se largo de ahí y fue hacia el despacho de Snape, Levia no entendía por que el cielo estaba hacia arriba…para ella el cielo estaba abajo, en las mazmorras.

Toco la puerta…y el hombre de sus sueños abrió.

-Entre…- Levia entro, cerro la puerta y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio viendo a Snape-bueno ¿como ha sido su día?-pregunto Snape con sorna - ¿se ha divertido?-volvió a preguntar.

-No sabría que responder…

-¡¿Se ha divertido abriendo la boca?!?-dijo elevando la voz, y molesto-¿Se siente feliz?...-¡POR MERLIN! ¡ya se había enterado del error de Levia-dígame ¡¿como malditos diablos se siente!?...-estaba furioso y exaltado.

-¿Como se dio cuenta?...-dijo con miedo extremo.

-¿Cree que soy estupido o que?-dijo dando un puñetazo en el escritorio-¡ahora mismo, durante la comida con su amiguita!...deberían saber mentir por lo menos, ¡no pudieron disimular ni un ápice!... ¡¿POR QUE LO HIZO?!.

Levia sintió sus 5 sentidos al rojo vivo, sintió un miedo terrible, como si la fueran a matar, se hinco y llorando al máximo:

-Lo siento, perdóneme... ¡perdóneme! lo amo-suplico esta mirándolo con piedad-¡te amo Severus!.

Snape solo la veía, suplicándole a sus pies…rogándole piedad, como una pobre y desgraciada muchacha.

-¡¿Me perdonara!? ¡Por favor!. Es todo lo que tengo…

Snape como una estatua, así estuvo hasta que la chica decidió dejarle de suplicar a los pies y empezó a suplicarle ahí tirada en el suelo, era una escena penosa, cualquiera que la hubiera visto tomaría a Snape como un verdugo.

Después de unas horas, después de haber…quizás, sacado todas las lagrimas posibles y todo el alma la chica tuvo el valor de acercarse a Snape:

-Severus…te amo. Si ya no me quieres ver mas…dímelo y no me volverá a ver.

Snape que estaba sentado en su escritorio la miro, no dijo nada, se levanto, se dirigió a su habitación y como si nada se preparo para dormir, mientras Levia lo miraba, se iba a dormir, este se metió en la cama y la ignoro, pero no se durmió, solo se acostó sin decir nada…realmente era cruel.

Levia decidió hacer lo mismo se metió en la cama con el aunque este le daba la espalda, si lo mirabas bien Severus parecía un adolescente testarudo.

Cuando ya era como media noche Levia se cayo en sueño. Severus al instante en que esta se durmió fue a tomarla en sus brazos, la abrazo y la apretó a su persona.

-Perdóname…- decía meciéndola como para arrullarla, sintiendo su corazón latir- ¿Como te pude hacer esto…?-decía arrepentido de su acto-te amo.

Todo se lo decía a un cuerpo dormido, que no podía recibir aquellas palabras. Severus la recostó de nuevo, pero acomodo a Levia para que este pudiera abrazarla mientras trataba de dormir, acariciar el cabello de Levia le ayudaba a agarrar aunque sea un poquito de sueño.

Su niña, que era esa chica para el…aun no lo sabia así que, aunque sosamente, le pregunto con suavidad.

-¿Que eres para mi?… ¿en verdad eres para mi?.

Ya era de madrugada, ya se tenia que alistar para sus clases; se aparto de Levia cuidadosamente, se levanto de la cama. Se vistió y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

-Levia, Levia…-y luego se corrigió-Srta. Prince…levántese.

Movía a Levia para que despertara y siempre que hacia eso se fijaba en el cuerpo de Levia…frágil, esbelto, fino, menudo y pálido.

A veces era mejor tomarla como una hija a quien proteger, esa chica sin duda era especial, pese a no tener ningún talento en particular, ni ser de carácter especial, ni ser especialmente bonita, pero había un ''No se'' que hacia a esa chica memorable, era una chica normal y si talvez era especial seria por su singular ''memoria'' y la forma en que se adapto a ese lugar.


	9. Chapter 9

''Mas Extraño que la realidad''.

Como les decía, Snape le profesaba afecto a aquella chica, solo que a su manera. Curiosamente le hablaba dormida, creía que seria mejor así.

-¡Levia!-le dijo preocupada Isa al ver llegar a Levia al dormitorio al dia siguiente-¡Levia! ¿Que te ha pasado?, ¿Dónde habías estado...?.

-Isa, estoy muy cansada…creo que tomare un descanso, no voy a ir a esta clase, no podré- dijo esta sin poner atención a la preocupación, se acostó en su cama-¿Isa como te fue ayer?.

-Mira, no viene al caso, ¡lo que me importa eres tu!... ¿te la pasaste toda la noche con Snape?.

-Eso es obvio…no quiero dar detalles.

-Esta bien, te dejo en paz, descansa, nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

Isa se fue. Levia en su cama…calida y cómoda, extrañaba la cama de Severus Snape. Tomo un largo sueño, ni se quito los zapatos, solo quería descansar. Se cansaba mucho, entre mas pasaba el tiempo perdía fortaleza, cada vez se sentía mas débil; una vez hasta se desmayo en plena clase. Dormía demasiado, pero no le ayudaba a fortalecerse.

Ya eran, ahora si, los últimos días del curso… ¡NO!, ya seria mayor de edad, pero que estupido, ya había pasado por sus momentos cruciales…que mas daba. Un nuevo miedo llegaba a su cuerpo. Pasaría lo que menos deseaba.

Despertó y en un parpadeo se fue a clases, resulta que al final perdió 2 clases , 2 horas dormida, a Snape no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que Levia faltara a clases.

Continuo con las clases y al salir de Herbologia con la profesora Sprout se llevo una gran sorpresa: vio sus 3 antiguos amigos de Griffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¡Levia!-le saludo primero Harry-¿Como has estado?, ¡has crecido mucho!.

Levia le sonrió tímidamente.

-Es cierto-continuo Ron-¡has cambiado mucho!.

-¡Levia!-le abrazo Hermione-Te recordaba con el vestidito, pero…

-Si lo se…-y le dedico una radiante sonrisa-¿y bien que hacen aquí?.

-Venimos a saludar, extrañábamos el colegio-dijo Ron.

-¿Y que hacen ahora?.

-Bueno yo-decía Ron-yo ya tengo un empleo con Fred y George en su tienda… ¡es grandioso!, ya lo veras.

-¿Y tu Harry?.

-Ya sabes que quiero ser auror, pero creo que necesito mas preparación.

-¿Mas aun, Harry?- intervino felizmente Hermione.

-¡Tienes razón Hermione, ¿y tu…?.

-Estoy tratando de seguir protegiendo los derechos de los elfos, pero en realidad quisiera conseguir un puesto como profesora aquí en Hogwarts.

-Suena muy bien, si lo consigues pobres los alumnos a los que les tengas que dar clase… ¡no dejaran de estudiar!.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Levia.

-No te creas Hermione serás la mejor, creo que serás la nueva McGonagall.

-Claro-contesto Hermione-bueno tienes que ir clases nos vemos al atardecer, ¿va?-y los 3 antiguos Griffindors se retiraron.

Cuando terminaron las clases salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques Hagrid.

Los 4 viejos amigos platicaron como habían pasado estos últimos años y de los tiempos pasados, todo iba bien hasta que Ron y Hermione fueron a dar un paseo cerca del lago y solo quedaron Levia y Harry.

-Por cierto-le dijo Harry con cierta timidez-¿has salido con alguien?.

El viento soplaba, hacia que el bosque se viera mas grande, lo noto Levia, pero ¿por que se fijaba en eso en ese momento?.

-¿Que?...

-¿Has salido con alguien?...o ¿estas saliendo con alguien?.

-Pues si, pero…

-¿Se podría saber con quien?.

-Sabes-dijo con nerviosismo, pero que tonta ya se estaba delatando-no quiero hablar de eso…

- ¿Por que?,quien es el, es tan malo que no quieres mencionarlo-dijo esto como una bromita-.Anda dime…o será que en verdad no tienes-dicho eso tomo una expresión galante y tomo una mano de Levia-.Significa que estas libre, sabes…ya se que soy un poco mayor, pero quisiera tener algo serio contigo.

Levia estaba en medio de la mismísima confusión, tenia ganas de salir corriendo pero algo se lo impedía, era un hermoso día templado y nublado muy al estilo escocés, ¡¿por que el destino se lo tuvo que arruinar!?.

-Harry…-apenas podía hablar tenia la garganta seca-.Si estoy saliendo con alguien-lo dijo soltándose de la mano de Harry.

-Entonces cuéntame quien es-dijo ya con un poco de impaciencia-. ¿Por que no me lo quieres decir?.

-Es que…-¡ya se estaba desesperando! se le ocurrió inventar-.Es solo un chico de Slytherin…- en efecto era de Slytherin, pero no era un chico…

-¿Quien es?.

Levia invento de nuevo…

-Dan Spinner…-¡¿de donde se le ocurrió tal nombre?!. Si que estaba al borde de la locura-.El es mi novio.

Harry la miro fijamente, estaba tratando de usar legeremencia, si le iba a funcionar, Levia no había podido aprender ni un poco de Oclumancia, de manera que ella apartaba su vista de la de Harry.

-De una vez… ¡dímelo ya, por favor!.

Lo miro con angustia, el corazón le iba a saltar de tanta presión.

-Snape… ¡estoy con el prof. Snape!. ¡Ya estas contento!...-le grito lo mas fuerte que podía-¡Ya estas satisfecho!.

Harry puso los ojos como platos, también empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, ¡estaba furioso!. Como era posible que el maldito profesor de pociones, ese hombre de cabello grasiento y nariz aguileña estuviera con ella, con Levia. Levia estaba al igual que el, furioso, se veían con los ojos hechos una tormenta.

-¡¿Pero como puedes estar con el, estas loca?!-exclamo el-¡estas enferma!, creí que eras un poco mas… ¡dios! ¡POR QUE!.-y luego calmo un poco el semblante-.No… tu ¿estas bromeando, verdad?.

-¡HARRY COMO VOY A BROMEAR CON ESTO!.

-¡¿Y DIME QUE TAL ES BESANDO?!.

-¡¿Te importaría bajar un poco la voz?!-reclamo entre dientes Levia.

Era cierto tenían un escándalo, si elevaban mas el escándalo hasta Hagrid se daría cuenta.

-A ver respondedme… ¡anda dime que tal besa!.

-Mira en primer lugar, ¡ NO TE INTERESA!. Apenas me hacías caso cuando estabas aquí. ¡Tu estabas con Ginny! así que mejor cierra la boca.

-¡Me importa mucho!, ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta que siempre has sido alguien importante para mi!?.

-No, ¡no me he dado cuenta!...si me disculpas quiero irme.

-¿A DONDE?. ¡¿VAS CON TU QUERIDO PROFESOR SNAPE?!- le grito a Levia-De seguro que estas con el solo por...

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!...

Levia se marcho corriendo y llorando de coraje, sentía sus sienes latiendo sin control, pero lo que mas temía era a Snape, ¿que pasaría si se enterara de que ella misma le dijo a la persona a la que Snape odiaba en el mundo mas que a cualquier cosa? ¡que estaba saliendo con el!, se sentía que todo el mundo le planeaba la perdición, sentía que solo era dolor, sufrimiento y deseos de desaparecer de ese lugar, ir a un lugar…a donde sea.

Llego a la sala común de Slytherin, se aventó a la cama y con la almohada se cubrió la cabeza, no quería saber nada, solo quería estar en silencio, no quería hablar mas, hablar le había causado muchos problemas, esta que conocía personas que decían que el silencio era malo, para ella era lo mas hermoso que pudo existir…nadie buscaba respuestas ni preguntaba.

Talvez, pasados unos cuantos minutos eternos, la histérica Levia se había tranquilizado un poco. Isa ya había llegado de donde sea que venia…

-Pero Levia ¿que tienes?...-le pregunto mirándola exaltada en su cama-¿Que te ha pasado?.

-Nada…-que idiota respuesta dio.

-Mejor ni te pregunto…solo que no sigas llorando, por favor.

Levia recupero la compostura, dejo eso atrás, y actuó como si eso no hubiese pasado.


	10. Chapter 10

Vida, palabra que Levia no sabia describir. Esa cosa era muy extraña e inexplicable para ella. Esos momentos eran delicados, ahora enfrentaba una gran responsabilidad. Ahora Harry Potter sabia de su secreto con Snape. Pero no se avergonzaba por ello, lo que la hacia enfadar era como afectaría a Snape.

¿Que pasaría ahora?, se planto ahí en su cama. Me creerán que duro un día y medio sin salir del dormitorio…hasta que alguien le puso un alto. Snape fue al dormitorio, las demás lo veían con una expresión extraña: ¿Por que Snape entro al dormitorio?, eso decían las chicas.

-Fuera.-ordeno a las chicas-.Rápido.

Las chicas salieron sin hacer protestas, salieron rápido volteando a ver a Levia y a Severus.

-¿Que cree que ha hecho?-le dijo cuando comprobó que no había nadie cerca-¿que cree que esta haciendo Srta. Prince?.

Esta no quiso responder.

-¿Que cree que esta haciendo?-pregunto de nuevo elevando poco a poco la voz.

Ella no respondía.

-¿No me va a responder…?-dijo melosamente como peligrosamente.

---------- esto por parte de Levia.

-Bien no le preguntare mas…-dicho eso se dirigió a Levia, la incorporo y tomo su rostro con sus manos para que lo viera directamente-¿por que demonios hace esto?, dígame ¿cual fue la tonta razón para que faltara a clases y estuviera encerrada día y noche?.

Levia lo miraba con angustia, y pues este con una mirada impenetrable.

-¡Dígame!-y empezó a zarandearla levemente.

-Harry Potter-dijo con la voz un poco ronca-¡El!.

¡Lo que faltaba!. Mencionar a la persona menos adecuada para Severus en ese instante…Severus abrió sus ojos e hizo una expresión de confusión, su boca estaba entre una mueca de asco y preocupación.

-¡¿Que tiene que ver Potter con su acto?!.

-Todo.

-¡¿Que le hizo ese imbecil para que se pusiera así!?...

-No me hizo nada, fue lo que yo hice.

Al parecer Severus tenia la mente concentrada en Levia, que ni se le ocurrió la idea de irrumpir en su mente…así que solo esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

-Severus te amo, no me odies por esto. Yo le conté sobre…-y no tuvo el valor para continuar.

Severus que aun no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, se aparto de ella, y con una larga inhalación volvió con la chica, por dios, ¡por que se metió con ella!, ¿por que tuvo que hacer eso?, ahora se sentía muy afligido.

Por llamarlo así, además el era un hombre maduro, ¡¿que estaba haciendo en metido con unos adolescentes?!, no lo entendió, simplemente no lo entendió. Se sentía perdido, como nunca jamás le sucedió, ¡pero como!.

-Levia…solo dime, ¿por que lo hiciste?-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Me presionaron…

-¡¿La presionaron!?-dijo suave y ponzoñosamente y luego estallo- ¡MALDITA SEA!-grito furioso soltando todo lo que sentía-.¡¿Y como reacciono nuestro queridísimo y famoso señor Potter?!, ¡¿se asombro al saber que la Srta. Levia fornica con el maldito profesor de Pociones!?.

Levia estaba apunto de perder el juicio, Severus Snape le gritaba.

-¡El señor Potter debe estar bien seguro de que Levia dejara al profesor Snape y se ira con el!. ¿Verdad?-dijo eso con sarcasmo, también el empezaba a perder la postura.

-Por favor, perdóneme, ¡si me lo permites seré perfecta para usted!..-le pidió tomándole las manos.

Severus que estaba hundido en un torrente de perdición, la miro con lastima, si lastima, algo le hizo ablandarse, algo había llegado a su seco y áspero corazón. La miro con tristeza, como era posible que actuara de esa forma, estaba convirtiéndose en un ser ajeno a el, estaba en una especie de metamorfosis…cerro los ojos.

-Deje de llorar.-lo dijo tan serio para el momento en que estaba, la dejo y salio con paso militar del dormitorio, algo tonto era: ¿Por que Snape la iba a perturbar si luego le pedía que dejara de llorar, era obvio si el iba a reclamarle algo serio Levia lloraría…por que hacia eso sabiendo las consecuencias?.

-¡¿Que?!?-decían Ron y Hermione al saber lo de Levia.

-¡Lo se!-les respondía Harry histérico.

-No lo puedo creer Harry...-le dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño-Levia no haría eso.

-Ella misma lo dijo Hermione, ¡no me lo estoy inventando!.

-Lo se Harry…pero-y de ahí soltaba una larga exhalación.

-Siempre pensé que Levia seria mas cuerda…-dijo Ron- ¡solo imagínense! Snape un hombre terrible, aparte sin nada que ver, con Levia… ¡que asco!.

-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR!-grito Harry.

Ron callo inmediatamente con expresión intimidada, Hermione también sintió horror al oír a Harry así. Al notarlo Harry:

-Perdón… ¡pero es imposible no estar así, al saber esto! ¡¿Que es lo que piensa Levia!? ¿Que se le ha metido en la cabeza?.

-Harry, Levia no es para ti. Mira como se relaciono con Snape… ¡como pudo!, es apenas una…

-Ni te atrevas a decir niña, Hermione, por que, como ya lo note, no es nada de eso… ¡con que persona se fue a meter!.

-Ya déjalo Harry-dijo impaciente Ron.

Harry salio hecho un huracán, mejor se alejo de ahí, si se quedaba ahí algo iba a terminar mal, para calmarse un poco fue a dar un largo paseo cerca del lago, se sentó en las orillas de aquel frió lago.

Se puso a recodar, hasta sus peores momentos: Su infancia horrible con sus tíos, los sufrimientos que ha pasado, la maldita vida que había agarrado…los malditos encuentros con Voldemort y la primera vez en que vio a Snape… ¡como odiaba a ese hombre!, era algo mas que simple odio.

Pero de pronto una extraña alegría invadió su cuerpo, sus padres, era lo único que lo hacia sentir importante su madre y su padre…Lily Evans y James Potter. De pronto se hizo una pregunta: ¿Como reaccionaria su padre al enterarse que su peor enemigo estaba teniendo una relación con la chica que su hijo deseaba?.

Raro…difícil de creer. Miro el agua, el profundo lago era como su enojo hacia Snape, su odio, profundo y denso. Sentía que no podía sufrir mas.

Se tiro en la hierba, sintió el viento, miro el cielo nublado como de costumbre, y las copas de los árboles meciéndose.

Snape en su despacho estaba despejando su mente revisando algunos trabajos de los del 2do curso, pero no podía vaciar su mente de la conmoción que le había causado lo pasado, ¿por que era tan desdichado? ¡por que tenia esa suerte!. ¡¿Nunca podía tener un momento de felicidad normal y pura?!.

No, tenia que hacer algo con eso, tenia que tener aunque sea un segundo de plena felicidad, aunque sea un instante. Quería sacar lo que sentía, no podía. Continuo con los deberes, cuando termino se tomo una copa de Whisky de fuego, necesitaba algo que lo hiciera olvidar un poco, tenia mucho material en su cabeza, pensaba que ni un pensadero le bastaba para guardar lo que tenia en su mente, tomo copa y y copa, hasta que paso lo esperado, lo que deseaba, se embriago un poco. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Por fin! Nunca se había sentido mareado con el alcohol, se sentía bien, de hecho se preguntaba sentado en un sofá de su despacho: "¡¿Por que nunca antes probé esto?!..es grandioso''.

Sentía que aquel liquido era una especie de poción grandiosa, el liquido se deslizaba por sus venas haciéndolo sentir…diferente.

-¡Severus!, ¿quien eres tu?-dijo riéndose, sus mejillas estaban con un rubor que rara vez aparecía en su tez, había pronunciado una amplia sonrisa, si viéramos aquella escena pensaríamos que no era Severus Snape-. ¡Vamos Severus!, ¡vamos anímate!. ¡Algún día serás feliz!-se empezó a mecer-ya se... ¡ve con Potter! ¡a celebrar con el por desear el mismo maldito cuerpo!-soltaba carcajadas y sudaba…daba lastima, por que el era Severus Snape.

Se le ocurrió algo, ir por Levia, en ese mismo instante, ir por Levia y traerla a su dormitorio y…si era perfecto. Ese momento de falsa felicidad era adecuado para hacer un montón de cosas indecorosas, si.

-Bien… ¡vamos a divertirnos!-dijo alegremente mientras trataba de ponerse en pie e ir por Levia.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus con toda el alma ahogada en whisky fue a "divertirse" con Levia.

Como pudo se fue, tenia un poco de control sobre si mismo, caminaba o mejor dicho se tambaleaba para ir a la sala común, que pensarían sus alumnos si lo vieran así…ni se le paso por la embriagada mente. Solo estaba concentrado en llegar al destino, Levia ni se imaginaba.

-Levia, ¿que son veelas?-le preguntaba Isa mientras hacia su tarea.

-Son como una especie de mujeres,…creo que no son humanas, bueno son criaturas, que literalmente hipnotizan a los hombres, son muy bellas, hermosas, pero cuando se enfadan no son nada bonitas…-decía Levia recordando a Fleur Delacour, que en parte tenia descendencia veela.

-Gracias… ¿y que son los metamorfomagos?.

¿Que?. ¿Ahora era el día de recordar a gente? Ahora pensaba en Tonks.

-Son magos que pueden cambiar su aspecto a su antojo…-le ayudaba a relajarse ayudar a Isa con su tarea.

Y de pronto una niña de 3curso le llamo a Levia:

-¿Levia Prince?.

-¿Si?

-El profesor Snape te llama.

Levia al oír eso de inmediato se empezó a angustiar, su corazón empezaba a latir violentamente y sus nervios regían todo su ser.

-Nos vemos luego Isa…

-De acuerdo.

Salio y le pregunto a aquella niña:

-¿No sabes que quiere el profesor Snape?.

-No, pero se le vio muy-y esta hizo un ademán para indicar exceso-.En serio no se que le pasa, pero es mejor que te andes con cuidado.

-Descuida, gracias.

Y ahí estaba Snape en la entrada de la sala común, ahí parado de una forma tan…tan amena, tan normal, ahí estaba con una sonrisa contrahecha, sarcástica y burlona, sus ojos parecían no saber a que dirigir su atención.

-¡Srta. Levia!-exclamo contento-¿Como ha estado?...espero que bien.

Levia noto un olor extraño en el, aun no sabia con exactitud de que se trataba, este le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

-Quiero…que venga conmigo ¿bien?...

Levia tenia un poco de miedo.

-¿Que le pasa?...-le dirigió una amplia sonrisa-¡Vamos!...venga.

Y la tomo del brazo izquierdo y se la llevo.

Llegaron al despacho. Severus empujo a Levia para que se animara a entrar, a Levia le encantaba esas situaciones con Snape, pero como Snape se había enfadado con ella y todo eso a Levia le daban nervios por que Snape podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Cerraron la puerta, Snape con una sonrisa de malicia se acerco a Levia.

-Relájese, tranquila.-la aprisiono en sus brazos, y acercando su rostro al suyo le dijo-¿Que le he hecho para que se pusiera así conmigo?... ¿eh?.

Levia descubrió que era ese olor raro, por fin se percato de que ese olor provenía de la boca de Snape…puro Whisky.

-¡¿Esta ebrio?!-le dijo sorprendida-.¿Que le ha pasado?.

-Pues solo quise tomar un trago, ahora Srta. Levia contribuya conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Le empezó a besar con pasión, tenia tan poca coordinación que hasta saliva dejo caer, así se fue. Se quito la capa, la túnica, el pantalón, hasta que se quedo en ropa interior. Se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, pero Levia se quedo ahí plantada en el umbral del despacho.

-Ven, no tengas miedo-dijo Snape con un aire de ansiedad.

Ella no se movió.

-Ven… ¡por Merlín!.

Y el regreso al umbral del despacho por Levia.

-¡Ahora! ¡¿vas a venir conmigo?!-y la cargo hacia su habitación, la recostó en su cama, y desquiciadamente le empezó a desnudar el cuerpo, el problema fue cuando le quitaba la lencería- ¿que sucede?-le pregunto Snape con impaciencia, frunciendo el entrecejo, Levia impedía que le bajara las bragas-vamos… ¿por que haces esto?. No te cohíbas, por favor...

Levia negó con la cabeza, ¡¿pero que estaba haciendo?!. Era un momento fantástico, solo lo estaba desperdiciando, era como tirar un gran banquete al rió habiendo hambrientos alrededor.

-¡VAMOS!-le exigió tirándole de las bragas, entonces Levia accedió.

Severus le bajo la prenda y ahora tenia el campo libre para hacer lo que quisiera con ese cuerpo. Una hora se fue haciendo maromas y miles de inventos locos e incluso crueles, así se fue deslizando el tiempo, entre gemidos, orgasmo tras orgasmo, sufrimiento y placer…Esa era la cosa que menciono Snape: "Se que lo volveré a hacer…''.

La verdad que a los 2 les encantaba eso. Pero ninguno lo admitía abiertamente, Levia lo hacia pero no completamente como ella quisiera, ¿que hora era?. Quien sabe, cuando realmente terminaron con eso, cuando por fin quedaron hartos de eso y ya descansaban el uno sobre el otro, aun acariciándose y gimiendo:

-Fue grandioso…-dijo Levia con un hilo de voz-gracias Severus.

Este solo callaba, y asentía con la cabeza. De pronto Levia vio la marca tenebrosa que Snape tenia en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Severus, ¿que significa esa marca?-dijo viéndola directamente y cuando estaba apunto de tocarla...

-¡¿Que?!.

-Esta marca-dijo y Snape tiro del brazo rápido-.¿Que significa?.

-Nada; solo es un recuerdo de la juventud…-¡¿recuerdo de la juventud?!, ¿de donde diablos se le ocurrió eso?.

-¡Ah!..es misterioso, creo que va mucho contigo.

Snape la ignoro, salio de la cama, busco la ropa de Levia y se la dio:

-Tome, ya váyase.- "¡que te pasa Severus!, deberías ser un poco mas tierno después de esto!'' pensó Snape en sus adentros-.Salga de aquí por favor.

Ya era muy tarde, de madrugada, Levia ya sentía los parpados pesados, ya tenia mucho sueño la niña.

-Bien, bien, no seré descortés, quédese a dormir, pero vistase primero.

Levia toda somnolienta se vistió y de nuevo se metió a la cama…calida. Pero a la hora de la hora:

-Severus ¿tu tuviste una madre?...

¡¿QUE ESTABA PREGUNTANDO!?.

-¿Tuviste familia…?-volvió a preguntar Levia.

-Pues si, tuve una familia.-respondió con tono cortante.

-¡¿Y como era?!-pregunto con entusiasmo, ya se le había ido el sueño eh...

Espero unos segundos.

-No se, pero no fue muy agradable.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues eso, no era agradable, mi madre fue la única que cuido de mi, mi padre siempre nos maltrato a mi y a mi madre…no fue muy feliz.

Levia lo miro con tristeza, lo abrazo con ternura.

-Severus…si tan solo hubiera poderte ayudado, si tan solo, te hubiera protegido con todo lo que tuviera, si hubiera podido darte cariño...

Severus noto una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-No te apreciaron como deberían haber hecho, no supieron apreciarte Severus, creo que yo fui mas afortunada, ni siquiera se quienes son mis padres, creo que es mejor no conocerlos a que te hayan maltratado.

-Si, eso creo.

Solo reflexiono unos instantes y Levia tomo sueño, Severus después de eso le tomo mas afecto a Levia, que afortunado de haber encontrado esa criatura que se apiadaba de el, que lo veía como un ser humano, un ser con sentimientos, una persona como cualquier otra.

Al amanecer Severus se vistió, se levanto muy temprano a pesar que ese día no tenia que dar clases.

Se pregunto pensando en Levia, ¿aun seguía Harry Potter en Hogwarts?, si era así, quería estar muy atento respecto a Levia y el, temía que talvez Levia eligiera al famoso y querido Harry. Ese era el temor, el miedo.

Cuando Levia despertó lo primero que hizo fue besar a Snape y este no pudo contenerse a su pregunta:

-Levia… ¿me cambiarias por Potter?.-decía seriamente y rápido.

-Severus, eso nunca sucedería…nunca.

Y dejaron de discutir aquel tema tan absurdo, Levia desayuno con Severus fue muy pobre pero lo hermoso es que era con Severus Snape. Que podía ser mas especial que eso, estar desayunando con un hombre al quien todo el mundo tacha de extraño, malo y terrible, pero que en realidad en el fondo podía ser como cualquier persona.


	12. Chapter 12

En esa mañana Levia se sintió muy bien, era una bella mañana, como las que los últimos días no había podido conseguir.

Con un lene beso se despidió de el, se fue al dormitorio. Ya algunos chicos estaban despiertos y ya estaban activos. Entro en su dormitorio y busco a Isa:

-Isa-esta se encontraba en su cama y al igual que Levia se cubría la cabeza con una almohada, ¿estaba molesta?-Isa ¿por que te enojas?.

-¡¿Por que!?...-dijo ya destapándose de la almohada-es solo que siempre, te vas y siento que no compartes tus emociones conmigo, solo es eso...

-Isa…perdóname-dijo acercándose a ella-no quise hacerlo… ¡perdón!-le tenia que suceder eso en un bella mañana…-.Te prometo que me comunicare mejor y tratare de estar mas aquí ¿si?-y la abrazo.

Terminaron con la escena dramática, Levia estaba decidida a pasar un fin de semana tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas pero como ya sabremos eso es físicamente imposible. En efecto su día apenas empezaba.

Harry Potter aun seguía ahí en el castillo, Snape estaba con una resaca y si uno de los dos se encontraba ¡quien sabe que pasaría!. Levia solo se la paso con Isa dando un paseo por el castillo para pasar un buen ratillo con su mejor amiga. También los 3 antiguos Griffindors andaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts:

-Creo que será mejor que mañana nos vayamos Harry…-decía Hermione-la profesora McGonagall necesita que…

-Esta bien Hermione-la corto Harry-solo estoy pensando que voy a hacer antes de irme…

-¿De que hablas?-dijo con un poco de fuerza Ron.

-No pensaran que me voy a ir así nada mas, tengo que hacer...

-Ni lo pienses Harry, no lo hagas por favor-dijo Hermione.

-¡No me pueden decir que hacer y que no!-exclamo Harry.

Los amigos lo miraron con frialdad y se alejaron de el.

-Bien ¡váyanse!-dijo con arrogancia.

Ahí se quedo con el aire de su padre James Potter, ¿que tenia planeado hacer?, tenia una idea buscar a Levia y aunque sea obligarla a un beso…si lo tenia que hacer. Era como un ultimátum que su cerebro le demandaba, lo tenia que cumplir, solo era un deseo que necesitaba cumplir, tenia que satisfacerlo, era una tentación que no estaba dispuesto a resistir, no podría, ¡¿pero que le pasaba?!. Ese no era el mismo Harry, bueno aun tenia cierta arrogancia que lo hacia tan audaz...tan...Y fue en busca de Levia, por pasillos y pasillos hasta que no la encontró, en ningún lugar halló a esa chica de blanca piel, cabello largo negro y ojos grises.

-¿En donde diablos estará?-dijo alzando los brazos.-¡¿Donde!?.

La gente volteaba a verlo…el famoso Harry Potter gritando como loco e histérico, era lo mismo pero que mas da, se tranquilizo un poco y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Pero se le ocurrió algo mas, quizá era lo mas peligroso que pudiera hacer, quizá era mas mortal que un Avada Kedabra, pero con la furia que sentía le valió un bledo. Iba a buscar a Snape, ese hombre que solo le arruinaba la vida, si no podía encontrara a Levia, iba por Snape, seguramente ellos 2 debían estar disfrutando una placentera tarde. Con la cabeza apunto de estallar en odio y rabia, fue de inmediato por Snape.

Levia que estaba con Isa:

-Isa ¿no te molesta si voy un rato con Snape?-le pregunto Levia.

-No…, pero por favor no vengas para el otro día-le rogó Isa.

-De acuerdo-y le dio una sonrisa y se despidió con un abrazo.

Se fue al despacho de Snape. Harry también se dirigía hacia allá, iba al despacho a donde tantas veces se había pasado su adolescencia castigado…sabia perfectamente donde estaba.

Al mismo tiempo iba Levia, solo que uno de los 2 tenia que llegar primero: Levia llego primero.

-Severus ¿no esta ocupado?-le dijo Levia.

-No; ¿que quiere?-pregunto este en susurro.

-Solo sentí que debería tener mas tiempo contigo, fuera de la noche… ¿entiende?.

-¿Por que Srta. Prince?, ¿no tiene cosas que hacer?... ¿no tiene deberes que hacer?, de aquí en adelante les dejare muchos mas deberes, necesitan cosas que hacer.

-Ya Severus…solo quiero estar contigo.

Severus como si estuviera aburrido lanzo un largo bostezo y le siguió el juego a Levia. La rodeo con sus brazos y acerco su rostro con lentitud, los finos labios de Snape estaban en el cuello de la chica. Se resbalaban y subían, que raro era estar con Snape en un horario que no fuese la noche.

Era tan agradable, por que no precisamente Snape o Levia quisieran terminar eso en una situación indecorosa, sino por que solo fue un momento de: "Pasarla bien, eso es todo''.

Pareciera que paso mucho tiempo, pero solo pasaron unos segundos, para que llegara lo mas impresionante…

-¡Snape!-se oía que alguien gritaba a lo lejos-¡Snape!.

Por fin Harry había llegado. Levia se separo de Severus al instante en que escucho a Harry, ¿que iba hacer ahora?...Que iba a hacer esa chica, una tormenta, talvez la mas violenta y peligrosa del mundo, se acercaba y solo había una tonta causa: ella.

Harry entro violentamente al despacho, azotando la puerta. Todo lo que hacia era para poder cumplir su capricho.

Severus al contacto, tomo la expresión de odio y explicita repulsión, saco inmediatamente la varita y apunto concretamente a Harry.

-¡¿QUE SE CREE?! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¿Que cree que hace con una jovencita!?-le demando Harry.

-¡NO SE META EN LO QUE NO LE INCUMBE!...

-¡ME IMPORTA MUCHO! "Profesor Snape".

-¿Sabe que?...-dijo bajando la voz-Ya no me interesa lo que un estupido diga, además de ser un eterno arrogante idiota...

Harry lo miro con pura rabia, entonces este se abalanzo sobre Severus, le rodeo el cuello y estaba decidido a hacerle daño con sus propias manos sin ayuda de la estupida varita.

Severus que era mucho mas fuerte que el joven adulto lo lanzo contra la pared y este ya traía sangre chorreando. Severus también quiso acabar con el con su cuerpo, le dio unas fuertes bofetadas, era muy violento y cruel.

Levia no podía hacer nada, no traía la varita, nada…solo los miraba tratándose de matar, parecía una persona sin alma, ahí quedándose mirando la violencia, pero es que en su mente pasaba algo, una raíz del problema, se pregunto a si misma,…esa pelea iba mas allá de ella, esos dos aprovecharon para vengarse del pasado, era triste y cuando ya en serio se estaban desangrando, Levia se quiso interponer entre ellos, los dos aun seguían dándose de golpes así que Levia no salio victoriosa, de hecho también salio lastimada. Severus que le estaba propinando un buen daño y Harry que trataba de defenderse, al interponerse Levia Harry le soltó un puñetazo en el labio inferior…en verdad daba lastima.

-¡Levia!-exclamo al ver a la chica con el labio sangrando-.Lo siento…

Y como pudo se arrastro a los pies de ella, rogándole que le perdonase.

Severus, al igual que Harry tirado en el frió suelo de la mazmorra, miraba como Harry se tiraba a los pies de la chica…

Levia los veía con horror, ahora habían conseguido que Levia les tomara un temor enorme, se daba cuenta que si actuaban así por una tontería como esa, cuando hubiera un problema de verdad llegarían a matarse.

-No quiero esto…-decía con la voz muy débil-no quiero seguir con esto, no puedo ni quiero, solo quiero olvidar esto… ¡solo paren con esto! ¡YA BASTA!...

Miro a los dos y entonces se dio cuenta.

-Soy mas madura que ustedes…-lo dijo con lentitud y despreocupadamente-mírense, peleando por una tontería como yo, son ya unos adultos ¿y no se dan cuenta de que se están desangrando por una estupidez?...

Levia sintió como un rayo de luz solar la hubiera iluminado.

-¿Soy madura?... ¿estoy hablando de eso?-dijo dirigiéndose a si misma.

Severus se quedo impactado, sorprendido…Levia por fin estaba actuando de manera coherente!.

-Ahora no es mi situación, ahora no es mi problema es el suyo, se aprovecharon de esta oportunidad para vengar las deudas de su pasado.

Los 2 hombres se quedaron viéndola, para los dos era tan sorprendente como grandioso que su adorada niña hubiese crecido, entonces Harry quiso hablar:

-Levia, solo dime a quien amas, y respetare tu decisión-si lo dijo, pues ya había descargado su furia con Snape-.¿A quien amas?.

Severus solo callaba pero solo con la vista le pedía piedad a Levia.

Levia sintió una gran opresión, como le pedían que dijera eso. Ahora si sentía que la habían empujado hacia un abismo, oscuro y eterno, solo la duda la controlaba, pero había algo que se llamaba: Tomar decisiones concretas, sinceras y maduras, pero también había algo que se llamaba: Seguir a tus sentimientos, Levia solo sentía estar volando en medio de todo eso, se dio cuenta de que para salir de ahí necesitaba usar todas esas, las tenia que combinar para salir de ahí, como Severus, que usaba mas la lógica y la razón que la magia…tomo la decisión, pero no la dijo, ni la expreso de alguna manera, por que se había entrado en un mar profundo de inconsciencia, al parecer perdió el conocimiento, siempre que tenia ese tipo de situaciones sucedía eso.

En la mente de Levia se veía en nadando en aquel mar…era simplemente puro, pero…despertó de golpe.


	13. Chapter 13

Y aun los hombres seguían ahí, pendientes de ella que yacía en la cama de Snape, Severus la había cargado hasta su habitación. Harry solo seguía ahí por Levia…pero era seguro que detestaba ese lugar. Snape solo tenia la vista en la chica. Levia no sabia las razones pero no podía hablar, trato, quiso gritar y no pudo, quiso volver hacia atrás, veía a esos hombres pero lo curioso fue que no tenia los ojos abiertos, era como si pudiera mirar a través de los parpados, era extraordinario. No podía moverse, era como una estatua.

-Levia...-le dijo Harry al oído, esperando que esta despertara y respondiera a su pregunta-despierta…por que te sucede esto, discúlpame.

Severus miraba con frialdad aquella escena.

-¡¿Quiere calmarse Sr. Potter!?-dijo Snape entre dientes.

-No y si no le molesta deje de molestar-contesto Harry sin voltear a verlo.

Ahora solo peleaban con palabras. Levia deseaba hablar.

-Si tanto la "AMA"…entendería por que no pierdo las esperanzas.

-Entiendo perfectamente.-dijo Snape haciendo su voz mas suave y peligrosa.

Levia sentía una desesperación por reaccionar, sus deseos de hablar por sus venas, cada vez se realzaba su pulso, cada vez se movía mas…

Y por fin pudo mover débilmente su mano, Harry al instante noto aquello y tomo eso como lo mejor que pudo pasar. Abrió los parpados, abrió la seca boca y se incorporo.

-Por dios-dijo suavemente-No sigan…

-Levia…-le dijo Harry tomándole la mano que había movido primero-necesito tu respuesta, por favor, dime ¿a quien amas?. Dime por favor, no quiero querer algo que nunca podré tener…

Levia lo miro con una fría melancolía y volteo a ver a Severus, quien los miraba con indiferencia.

-No se, están tan difícil, una parte de mi te tiene afecto Harry nunca te olvidare, te amo…pero no de esa forma, te amo por que fuiste la primera persona que me vio en este mundo, te apiadaste de mi, me ayudaste-siguió con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-.Te adoro Harry, eres tan importante para mi…siempre le agradecí al destino que me regalara esa suerte, me dio a un muchacho noble y valiente que se apiado de una niña perdida, te adoro pero no eres para mi. Nunca te voy a olvidar…pero yo amo a Severus, tu siempre serás como un padre para mi, la persona que me ayudo…-y termino esto y le dio un calido abrazo.

Severus sintió un gran sentimiento…un gran triunfo, que era el mas afortunado hombre, el mas rico y poderoso, que ya había logrado todo en su vida, una expresión de triunfo quiso dibujarse en su rostro pero algo…algo lo reprimió, ver a Levia conciliando a Potter.

Pero solo era amistad y afecto inocente…no era como lo suyo.

-Harry, perdóname tu a mi-le dijo Levia al ver que Harry no quería separarse de ella, parecía un hijo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su madre, pero después de un rato lo dejo-. ¿Estas bien?.

-Si, estoy bien…gracias.-y se aparto de ella con cuidado y la miro con orgullo-Sabes…-este sentía que la alegría le estaba borrando la presencia de Snape se olvido de el…-me voy orgulloso de ti Levia, has madurado bastante, aparte de dejar ese vestidito je je je-lo dijo alegremente-me tengo que ir-y se dirigió a la salida…-.Hasta luego Levia, un día te volveré a ver…te amo.

Y sin decir mas salio del lugar dejando solos a Severus y a Levia, por unos cuantos segundos hubo un silencio.

-Severus…-dijo de repente Levia.

-¿Que?.

-Ahora sabes a quien amo-le comunico mirándolo con alegría y ternura-.Te amo Severus Snape.

Severus la miro con una fría dulzura, se acerco a ella.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?.-dijo sentándose a su lado-. ¿Estas segura?.

-No puedo decir algo mas cierto Severus.

Entonces Severus la abrazo con fuerza.

-Entonces ya no me necesita.

-¿Que?.

-Es hora de que se vaya.

Levia, como si fuera una función de su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y despertó en un lugar, sentada en una silla de una mesa. Una mesa grande circular, muy lujosa. Con cubiertos hermosos y una lámpara de techo hecha de cristal, miro alrededor: era una casa, una hermosa casa.

Le resultaba familiar. Camino para la sala de estar, sillones, mesitas de te, cuadros, flores valiosas y decorado exquisitamente elegante, en la chimenea del lugar había un cuadro, un cuadro muy bien pintado y estructurado, Levia se acerco para verlo de cerca y cuando lo vio se quedo sin aliento: era ella…con su vestido favorito.

¿Por que había un cuadro de ella en esa casa?, que relación tenia con ella.

-Levia…-una voz masculina le llamaba-Levia…Levia.

Levia siguió la voz, le llamaba, subió las escaleras grandes y vistosas, pues seguía a la voz. Llego a un balcón, al fin averiguo quien le hablaba. Era su Severus, que estaba en medio del balcón.

-¿Me has estado buscando?-le pregunto a Levia.

-Pero si tu fuiste el que me llamaste.

-Talvez, pero en el fondo siempre me buscas, lo se.

Levia lo miro con esceptismo.

-Pues si, tienes razón-confeso Levia.

-Y después de todo… ¿que es lo que realmente quieres?-volvió a preguntar Snape.

-Pues la única cosa normal que no tengo, memoria, una buena memoria…en donde estoy, me resulta familiar pero…

-Si…, ¿sabes por que te resulta familiar?-menciono Severus.

Esta negó con la cabeza.

-Por que es tu casa...

-¿Mi casa?...

-Si es tu casa.

-Recuerdo…pero es diferente.

-Si es diferente, pero es tu hogar, por fin pude ver tu mente con libertad y todo esta aquí, no hay nada que no hayas guardado.

-Pero no entiendo, pero si no tengo la memoria.

-No se trata de memoria Levia.

-¿Por que estamos aquí?.

-Por que lo necesitas.

-Severus ¿por que…?.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por que no tenias apellido?... ¿por que no tenias familia?... ¿por que eras un poco diferente?.

-No.

-Veras, tu en verdad nunca fuiste del mundo mágico, me sorprendió que pudieses entrar…eres realmente especial, no exactamente, pero si. No tenias apellido, no lo recordabas y cuando tratábamos de ver tu mente no accedías, por tu inocencia, por tu inmadurez, era como una especie de barrera que impedía a cualquier cosa que no fuese infantil…no pudimos saber nada de ti, ni tu familia. ¿No te preguntabas que cada vez que tenias momentos íntimos conmigo te ponías a recordar aunque sea un fragmento…?-Levia respondió que no-por que perdías inocencia, perdías un poco de niñez y recordabas, dejabas que tu mente se abriera. ¿Tu apellido Prince?, es mío. Sabes ese apellido es de parte de mi madre, tu y ella son las dos personas a quien le tengo afecto de verdad, quise darte un regalo, mi mas valioso tesoro, ese apellido es mi orgullo-dijo alzando un poco las manos-te lo di con todo mi afecto y nunca te lo dije antes…discúlpame te hecho pasar por tanta confusión.

-No, Severus tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Levia; también perdías fuerza, ya que cada vez que ibas madurando dejabas ese mundo y regresabas un poco a este…

-Severus, si esta es mi casa…debo de tener una familia ¿o no?.

-Pues si, pero no están aquí.

-Entonces si tengo…tengo una madre. ¿Dónde están?.

- La verdad es que ya han muerto Levia, ¿quisieras verlos, quisiera ver a su familia?.

- ¿Cómo?, pero si dijo que ya...

-Venga conmigo...pero hay un detalle muy delicado.

-¿Cual es?-dijo con cierto temor y olvidando su pregunta principal.

-Para que puedas ver a tu familia, tengo que hacer un complicado hechizo. Veras Levia a veces te he tenido envidia. Has sido tan especial, tan importante fuiste y serás la primera persona que vivió en dos mundos solo mentalmente.

Eres tan compleja e inexplicable,…entonces quise investigar de ti, ¿sabes que edad tienes en el mundo real? 22 años. Tu familia ya no vive,..pero si hago el hechizo solo podrás verlos una vez…solo una vez, solo podrás verlos, no podrás hablar ni tener contacto con ellos, pero los veras.

-Acepto…

El saco su varita y recito un largo hechizo, casi como un recital, en ese lugar había un enorme espejo, Severus, cuando termino de conjurar el hechizo, lanzo la magia al espejo y Levia miro lo que mas le había faltado en el mundo: su familia.

Vio aquella mujer que alguna vez en sus sueños-recuerdos había aparecido, la mujer hermosa y maternal, un hombre alto con cabello negro y complexión delgada y unos ojos grises…eran sus padres. Levia sentía una gran conmoción…tanta alegría, la imagen de sus padres le sonreía y la saludaba, ella deseaba estar a través del espejo.

Entonces Severus se le acerco, se puso detrás de ella para ver a los padres de la chica, parecían que fueron buenos padres, habían tratado a Levia agradablemente.

Entonces cuando Levia sintió que no resistiría ver mas a sus padres el hechizo se desvaneció.

-Levia…

-Quisiera no estar en ningún lugar, quisiera desaparecer, quisiera estar en la nada…ya no quiero seguir en ningún mundo.

-¡Ahora veo por que sigue aquí!...-exclamo Snape de sorpresa.

-¿Por que?-dijo Levia un poco molesta.

-No ha madurado enteramente, por eso estamos atrapados aquí entre dos mundos…en una especie de limbo, aun no quiere madurar ¡y mire que en el mundo real tiene 22! es increíble…

-Severus…lo se, si quiero salir de aquí es solo que...

-Parece que fuiste creada para ser tan joven.

-Talvez soy así, talvez no pueda cambiar…-dijo aun mirando su reflejo en el espejo, Snape no se reflejaba en el espejo…por que no era real, simplemente-talvez soy especial como usted dice.

-Si talvez sea eso, ahora, si me lo permite, quisiera pasar un tiempo con usted-dijo como con un poco de timidez.

-Por supuesto, es absurdo Severus, no necesitas pedir permiso…

Severus parpadeo y empezó con lo que seria un tiempo de caridad.

Ahora Levia sabia que todo era mental, era producto de su imaginación, pero le encantaba. Y bajaron las escaleras.


	14. Chapter 14

Y bajaron las escaleras, tan pronto bajaron pareció que nada mas importaba, mas que el y ella.

-¿Notas eso…?-le dijo Severus soñadoramente-es la mañana…

-Si …-respondió oyendo los ruidos de las aves y los primeros rayos de sol resplandecientes, como habían llegado a esa hora…-¿Cuanto tiempo?...

-¿Quieres desayunar?..- interrumpió Snape preguntando con naturalidad-¿Como que te gusta?.

Levia lo miro con asombro.

-Siéntate…lo traeré-Levia se sentó en aquel comedor, Snape fue a la cocina, regreso con un platón de cereal. Ese era el desayuno que Levia siempre comía con el, era extraño ver a un Snape así. Lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Nunca lo vas a olvidar?...-le dijo Levia mirándolo con gratitud.

-No, nunca lo voy a olvidar-respondió el viéndola comer su cereal.

-¿Que día es?.

- Es…hoy Srta. Ya no hables, anda come-y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

Pasaron las horas y Levia sentía que era el día mas feliz de su mente, por no decir vida. Todos los problemas habían desaparecido de la mente de su Severus…no había ningún pesar. Solo existía Levia, compartía el tiempo con el hombre que mas había amado…aunque no fuese real.

Disfrutaron cada instante, cada minuto había un abrazo, un beso, era como un paraíso. En el jardín de la casa paseaban sin interrupciones, libremente, había un arbusto de rosas blancas al cual Severus arranco una rosa para dársela a Levia, intercambiaban miradas de absoluta felicidad, lo cual nunca habían hecho. Era un día precioso, pareciera que el día siempre les daba la bienvenida, les sonreía amablemente.

Y mientras regresaban a la casa del jardín:

-Mira Severus…-dijo después de un buen tiempo sin hablar.

-¿Qué?-dijo tomándole la mano-.¿Que es Levia?.

Era un gato, con pelaje canela y muy grande. Levia se quedo en trance un segundo, a ese gato ya lo había visto.

-Recuerdo ese gato…

Severus no le tomo importancia y siguieron para la casa. Severus hizo cosas increíbles que nunca en el pasado se hubiera atrevido a hacer: jugaba con Levia, la tomaba de la cadera y la alzaba como un padre jugando con su hija, corrían por toda la casa…jugando, quien diría, a Levia se le ocurrió hacer algo, busco papel y pluma, decidió dibujar. Severus al igual que ella, dibujaron paisajes o las cosas que mas les gustaba: frascos de pociones, flores, paisajes desiertos y tétricos, un paisaje con un gran árbol y un gato. Severus se guardo los dibujos en el bolsillo de su túnica…

-No pensé que dibujaras Severus…-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo se…yo tampoco.-le dijo sin mirarla con la vista puesta en uno de sus dibujos.

Levia nunca había tenido un cumpleaños, por que nunca supieron su fecha… así que Levia junto a Severus trataron de hacer un "pastel"…parecía mas un panque, pero no les importo, solo encontraron 3 velas, las encendieron:

-Pide un deseo Severus...-le dijo mientras le acercaba el pastel para que apagara una vela, era su costumbre infantil.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz.

-¿Por que?...

-Si no pude ser feliz…quiero darle felicidad a alguien que la merezca, eso es todo.

Levia miro a Severus y luego al pastel.

-Tu pide un deseo-le pidió el.

-Ya se me hizo realidad…- y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, pero de pronto Levia se dio cuenta de que las ventanas se cerrarían…todo se acabaría, así que las cerro sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran y dio un soplo a las velas.

Ya el ocaso bañaba de luz la casa, traspasaba las enormes cortinas, ya era hora de terminar, subieron a una habitación, pero de pronto:

-Severus ¿tienes casa?...

Severus no sabia si responderle o no.

-Si… ¿por que?.

-Quisiera ir…por favor.

-¿Por que?.

-Solo quiero ir, por favor.

Severus le satisfacía el deseo, desaparecieron de aquella casa lujosa y grande y llegaron a un hogar abandonado y deslucido…era el hogar de Severus, pero Severus sintió que el hogar se enriqueció solo con la presencia de Levia, Levia no quería pasear, ni jugar…nada. Severus la llevo a su habitación, Levia se recostó sola en la cama ya que se sentía cansada…no quiso ayuda de Severus, ahí estaba en la casa donde su amor vivía solitario, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de haber estado con el día y noche, lo hubiera hecho…

-Que raro...-dijo débilmente-que fascinante…

Severus estaba hincado a su lado, viéndola ahí recostada en la cama con su mirada mas bella llena de felicidad, pero tranquila y casi paternal.

-Que hermoso día.

Si se le podía llamar día, le llego a la mente todo lo que había pasado:

La primera vez que vio Hogwarts, a Harry…todo. Hasta recordó el ultimo momento que había pasado con su amiga Isa, Isa le había dicho que no regresara para el otro día y mira donde estaba ahora, le daba tristeza, aunque era solo su imaginación, había sido tan real.

-Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos Severus… ¿que raro verdad?.

Severus solo sonrió débilmente, seguía mirándola, solo estaba pendiente de ella, ahora era el momento que Levia había dicho: Las ventanas se cerrarían, pero las quiso cerrar ella misma. Entonces se acostó ya totalmente en la cama de Severus, el cual le dijo de repente:

-Te amo Levia.-¿que le había dicho?, ¿que palabra salio de la boca de Snape?-

en verdad te amo-dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla, Levia no lo creía y cada vez se sentía mas débil…-siempre te he amado…desde que te vi Levia.

Ese era el momento perdurable que Levia había estado esperando, Severus le decía te amo, libremente sin restricciones…lo dijo sinceramente.

Entonces para después de ese extraordinario momento Levia ya estaba profundamente dormida…mas que dormida. Severus no dejo de abrazarla aunque sabia que ya estaba inconsciente, aunque supiera que estaba abrazando a un rastro de memoria, en ese momento su Levia estaría ya en el mundo real…aunque la moviera o sacudiera no se iba a despertar, así que Severus también se acostó y por primera vez en su vida tomo sueño tranquilamente y pacíficamente, sabiendo que había hecho una cosa maravillosa, sabiendo que toda persona tiene sentimientos…aunque sean diferidos como el odio, pero después de todo tienen sentimientos, el si tenia, ahora lo podía demostrar y se durmió. Mientras que Levia despertó con la sensación de haber vivido una vida entera, solo mentalmente…pero nunca, jamás, nunca olvido aquel sueño que pareció una vida entera…tenia la edad de 22, pero desde que inicio este relato se contó según la mente y el deseo de Levia, su edad favorita, no con su edad real…que extraña era la mente de esa muchacha que tenia siempre el retrato de un hombre con largo cabello negro al igual que los ojos, así…es tan gracioso hasta donde puede llegar la mente ¿no creen?... ¿de donde había sacado todo eso?, ¿quien lo soñó?...Levia.

Todos los personajes, excepto Levia e Isa, fueron creados por J.K Rowling.

Así termina mi opera prima. Que la hayan disfrutado, aunque no sea muy bueno (no se ustedes queridos lectores y lectoras) gracias por haber leído mi primera historia. Gracias, buenas noches.


End file.
